Glass House - Shane's POV
by morganville-vamp-chick
Summary: Basically it's the first Morganville Vampires book but in Shane's Point of view
1. morganville Chapter 1

_**Heyyy guys I'm nikkie I'm 14 and this is my first fan-fic so please enjoy**_

_**Even though I love the Morganville's I don't own them **_

Chapter 1

_DIE! DIE! DIE!_ ha-ha I got another one these zombies don't stand a chance I heard a low rumble it took me about a second to figer out where it came from shit I'm hungry I paused the game and went to the kitchen. Ahh crap I shouldn't have got my hopes I guess, the fridge was full of eve's failed attempts at cooking so I just made the only thing I know how to cook chilli. Just when I was finished the front doors crashed open "yo" eve "roomies we got a live one. "What was she talking about "yo" she called again "Shane, I smell chilli. I know you're here! Get your headphones out of your ears." Whatever I thought and just went into the front-room and lay on the couch. Just then a cute little girl walked _SHIT_ I thought as I sat up I didn't mean 'cute' as-in little baby cute I meant hot girl cute...She was about to say something, she looked pretty startled so I stopped her and smiled _like I couldn't help it_ and said "Hey, I'm Shane. What's up?" I blinked a couple of times not believing what I was seeing. "Dude that's a bad-ass shiner, hurts huh?" She nodded a bit _yep_ I thought _defiantly scared _I swung my legs off the couch "so I guess you're going to say the other chick looks worst." She shook her head and looked like she winced "no" she said, "I-um how did you know it was-" I beat her to it "A chick? Easy. Size you are a guy would have put you in hospital with a punch hard enough to leave a mark like that." There was a long pause I was staring at her? _QUIT IT SHANE _"I'm Claire, hi" she finally said. She looked uncomfortable I nodded towards the leather chair, she sank down in it. I tried to ease it up, "You want something? Coke maybe chilli, bus ticket home?" "Coke, and chilli" I smiled "good choice, I made it myself" I got up and went to the kitchen. I knew that I was in shit for thinking she was 'cute'. Eve was in the kitchen "real cutie isn't she?" I just mumbled. "What's wronged with you" "nothing" I replied "just getting Claire some chilli" "mm hmm" she said. And walked with Claire's stuff, I myself a plate and went into the front-room. "yeah man thanks for bringing me one too" eve said "didn't know if you wanted zombie dirt sprinkled on it if you're eating this week" I replied "dork! You eat Claire ill get my own" I was pretty satisfied with my cooking "sgood" Claire said I smiled. "Not bad" eve said I didn't notice she walked in. "at least you left out the oh-my-god sauce time." "Made myself a batch with it in it's got a biohazard sticker on it so don't bitch if you get flamed" I looked at Claire who was enjoying her food "so where did you pick up the stray anyway?" Claire looked up. "Outside, she came to see the room." _She's staying?_ "You beat her up first to make sure she's tough enough" "bite me chilli boy" she replied. "Don't mine eve" I told Claire, "She hates working days she's afraid she'll tan" "yeah and Shane hates working so what's your name?" Claire was about to answer but again I beat her to it "Claire what you didn't even ask? A chick beat her up to probably some skank in the dorms" We looked at each other "really you got beat up in the dorms?" she nodded "that blows, no wonder you're looking for another room, you didn't bring much" "I don't have much just books and a couple of other things but I don't want to get them tonight." She sounded a bit scared "why not, somebody still looking to pond you?" eve gave me a look but I ignored it. "Yeah I guess it's not just her she's got friends; I don't know that place is creepy." I blanked out as eve and Claire kept talking, I pretend threw a baseball at her head and she fake ducked "what time is Michel getting up?" I 'threw' the ball again "I don't know I love the guy but I don't love the guy" shit I remembered my date, "me I'm going to go get ready" eve rolled her eyes "getting ready for what you're not seriously going out again are you" "seriously iam her names Laura, see ya later Claire" eve said something "whatever man" I smiled at Claire._ SHANE QUIT IT, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THREW THIS DATE. _Whatever it's noting serious...

_**Thanx for reading please comment**_

_**Nikkie x**_


	2. morganvile Chapter 2

_**Heyyyr its nikkie again **__**thank you soo much for the review snow angel5466**_

_Uggghhh eve is so annoying,_ "eve give me the pan now" I said _who puts milk in eggs._

"No" she said "not until you give me your pan"

"No, eve quit it now!" just then Claire walked in

"So" I said to her "Michel didn't pitch you you out?"

"no" she replied, she sounded sleepy, well I guess I need to fill her in on how it goes down around here, "something you should know about Michel" I started "he doesn't like taking chances. I wasn't sure he'd let you stay. If he did, then he got a good vibe off you. Don't disrespect that, because if you do-I won't be happy either. Got it? She kind of looked like she was just taking it all in.

"He's your friend right?"

"He saved my life, I'd for him but it'd be a dumbass thing to do to thank him for it so yeah. He's been my friend all my life, and he's more like a brother. So don't get him in trouble.

"I won't" she looked kinda timid, _wow Shane that's the most respoceible thing you've said in like, forever._

"No milk in the eggs" she finally said _OH YEAH_

"Told ya."

"Traitor." Eve shot back. "Fine. So, how was your date with Linda last night?" Get it right.

"Laura" I corrected,

"Whatever. Not like I have to remember a name for then one date anyway, anyway."

"She bowled a 150 "I answered casually.

"GOD" eve sighed "you're such a disappointment, share already!"

Heyyy eve just gets pushier and pushyer.I smiled "hey not in front of the kid you got the note"

"Kid?" Claire said she looked a bit offended but I'm playing by Michaels rules _weird_. "Note?" she finished. I gave her the piece of paper Michel left on the counter. She read it, I did kinda feel sorry for her, and she's new...no, wait no I don't she's just a little _kid._ "I'm not a kid!" she said angrily. "I'm only like a year younger then eve." She was pretty angry, well I guess if some guy I just met called me a kid.

"and girls are much more mature." Eve said hottly." So your about ten years older then shane."

"seriously" claire was pissed oh well I'm shane and I don't care about kids, she needs to know her place...

"whatever you say kid." She looked hurt _ok theres being shane and theres being an asshole, she just new._ "cheer up. Just means you don't have to put up with me telling you how much sex I didn't get." She stood there and then looked at a anoyed eve, she probobly didn't like me tiking off her new friend.

"I'm telling michel."

"about how much sex I didn't get, go ahead." I knew what she was talking about, but how amI to care.

"no bacon for you." She said it seriously.

"then no eggs for you" we both looked at claire, "either of you."

She stared at me. "prisinor exchange" eve offerd. We swapped pans and started fixing up the plates. The doorbell rang _FUCK_ me and eve looked at each other, claire looked confused. I knew it wasn't gunna be long be for someone was comeing looking. Deffinatly a cop, _deffinatly a cop_, I licked bacon greese of my fingers, " get her out of sight" I orderd eve. She pulled claire along, I went to the door and opened it _yep I was right...cop._ "hello sir." He was a tall lanky blondie, no a vamp. "cut the chit chat son I'm not her for tea." Asshole, they all were. "ok then um why are you here?" eve pinched me, I flinched and the cop raised his eyebrows.

"he mean's is there a problem." The cop nodded

"yes I need to do inventory to cheak how many people are in this house."

"sir theres nobody living here but whats on the roster. Just the 3 of us." _Pricks they catch on fast._

"witch one are you?"

"shane collins sir." God I need to quit saying _sir_.

"get your third in here." _Shit were's michel when you need him_.

"well I would-but michels not here,he's not back until want to cheak back then."

"never 're eve rosser. " he pointed at eve.

"yes sir." Eve said she sounded unhappy to talk to him officer twat noticed that to.

"Moved out of your perants house-8 mounths ago." _Huh so thats what her sick fucking dad is telling everyone he's an asshole._

"yes sir" she replyied glumly.

"emplyod?" he continued.

_Oh shit my turn._ "at common grounds, you know, the coffe-"

"you collins any employment?" it wasn't as much a qustion then a demand translation: you, the boy who looks lazy and like slaker got a life._ How to put this respectfully._

"I'm between jobs, you know how it is sir."

"keep looking. We don't like slakers in morganville, everyoone contributes."

"yes sir. I'll keep that in mind sir." _Ok maybe to smart-ass _with the look eve gave me she picked up on that. The dude kept staring at the thing

"you left town for a couple of years, boy. What brings you back? _Wow easy_

"homesick sir, missed all of my friends." Silence what can cops tell when were lying, this one's a prick.

"sir, I'm sorry but I'v got in a half hour...? I didn't know if she was making him leaveor she realy had work either way it worked for me.

"one more thing. Here's a picture of a girl that dissaperd from her dorm last night. Have you seen her?"

"no" we both said, he just stared past me and started poking

"whats in here?" _twat_ "do you always leave the light on?" I looked at eve for an answer

"I was getting some jam when you rang sir, I probobly forgot to turn it off sorry." She finished _yeah that'll work._ Eve switched the light off, I stared at her I wasn't sure if claire was afraid of the dark.

"you call the station if you see that girl. She's got herself in trouble. Were supposed to get her straitend out."

"yes sir" eve answerd. We walked off to living room

"goodbye" he said and walked out, eve ran to the swung the door open panting

"it's ok." Claire didn't seem conviced I wasn't gonna let her!

"oh, hell it's ok." I rocked back and froth _man this chick must be pretty bad-ass_ "those ass-holes have her picture there_ looking_ for her." Claire looked scared._ That wasn't good she's a kid but I gotta find this out._ "what'd you do claire knife the the mayor oor somthing?"

"nothing I-I don't know why-maybe its that they because I didn't show up last night." Claire had a worried baby face on, my stomach twisted...why?

"worried" I put it straight "yeah thats it there worried about you. Right. I'm going to have to talk this over with michel. If there going to turn the town upside down looking for you, either your to hot for morganville, or we need to get you some kind of protection." She looked confused, oh well, eve wouldn't be happy anyway.

"But –maybe the police-"

"that was the police, told you. They run the town. These guys work for the vamps-they're not vamps themselvs."_ Oh eve was getting the new girl on vamps "_but there scary enough without the fangs look can you call your perants? Get them to pull you out of school take you home or something?"

"but- I havn't done anything how can they be looking for me if I didn't do anything!"

"life ain't fair" I answerd I knew it from experiance. "you must have pissed off the wronge people , is all I know, what's the girl's name the one who smacked you around?"

"m-monica" she answered, no wat it can't be

"oh crap" eve said "monica morrel?" she nodded, it hit me like a ton of bricks in the face,_ lyssa_... "monica how come no one told me/" i was pissed.

"sorry shane I swear I would have I thought she left town collage or something." I shurrged and flashed a look at claire she looked lost. "she probobly couldn't stand not being queen bee, and had to come begging back for daddy to buy her grades."

"shane-" I cut her off

"I'm fine don't worry about me."

"she probobly dosn't even remember you." Ouch

"I- I'm sorry thats not what I meant." I forced a laugh. Eve went to the kitchen

"oh shit" she said

"what" I was not in the mood for more bad news. She pointed at the plates "three plates we told him michel wasn't around, no wonder he kept poking." I picked up my plate and went upstairs. In my room I didn't eat, monica that bitch killed my sister and in a way got my mom killed shes a mother fuker and I wana kill her. Thats it I ain't putting up with this, I WILL PROTECT CLAIRE AND SHOW MONICA THAT SHE CAN'T MESS WITH ME...

_**Sorry bout the late update...plz reviw**_


	3. morganville Chapter 3

_**Heyyy do u like me story HAY HAY ? lol so anyway thanx to all thoses who have commented, here it is**_

I felt a breeze and then pain 'oww' I moaned as I realised that I feel off the bed _aggh fuck me have I gotten bigger? _At first I thought this as a joke but I do eat a lot of chilli. I swung my legs off my bed and looked at my covers and decided once again not to fix them, then I realised my door was open and eve was staring at me, she raised her eyebrows.

'What' I said in my defence 'Im a guy you want the house clean your a girl' _wait loop-hole_ 'just don't expect to get payed' I finished. She scoffed and walked away

'Wait' I called she looked back 'have I put on weight?' she smiled,

'Well I'm compelled to say yes but no' I shot her a look 'and why are you asking me?' she asked _oohhhh I'v got a realy good joke cummin' up_

'cuz you broke the scales.'

'Aright Collins you have 10 seconds to run.' I laughed and went to the bathroom and checked I considered changing but flipped it and went downstairs. Claire was sat there she looked bored, I sat down, she looked at a big fat book then opened it then started reading. 'what the hell are you doing' she jumped startled,

'studying' she replied _figers_

'huh' she may be a smarty-pants but she looked bored out of her big brains. 'interesting' I replied and I knew that she knew I didn't relate. I jumped down the stairs and pluged in the X-BOX I rememberd Michel telling me to be nice

'this gonna bother you.' I asked

'no.' Aright even I know I'm not that harsh.

'great want a break?'

'A break?' _o...k geeks should even know what this means._

'that's when you stop studying-' I looked at her book _**x m (-)=y **_it said, wtf 'ok whatever the hell that is, and actually do something fun. It's a costom where I come from.' I threw a controler on her book and she picked it up and stared at it and looked at me 'oh come on. You can't tell me you'v never played a video game.' She pulled a face at it, 'now this is just sad. Now you have to take a break. Ok now you'v a choice: horror, action, war or driving.'

'thoses are my choices?' _girls D:_

'what you want girl games, not in my house nevermind I'll pick for you here. First person shooter.' She picked it up and I loaded my favorite game _**zombies III**_ 'easy. all you have todo is pull the trigger. Trust me. Nothing like a little virtual violence to make you feel better.'

'you'r crazy.' She said.

'hey prove me wronge unless you think you can't.' Isaw claire frown from the corner of my eye, then suddenly a hard cold breeze swept right over me _wierd_, 'maybe you're just not up for it?' _hope that cleared it up..._she shut her book at took the controler, _AWSUMM_ it loaded and she finally said, 'show me what to do.' I smiled _this is gunna be fun._

'point. Shoot try not to get in my way.' We played she was behind me and smield when she killed her first monster, and cheered at the last few kill's I knew I'd get her to like it, after a while her character died.

'oops, some day you're the zombie others you're the meal.' After that all she did was watch me play, then she said,

'shane?' I was about to look when a zombie jumped out form the left side of the screen.

'hang on-damn that was close. What?'

'how did you get on monica's-'

'shit list.' I finished for her. 'you don't have to do much, just nor crawl on you're belly everytime she walk's in a room.' Avoide the truth _yeah I just stood her up not good_.'what'd you do?'

'I-uh made her look stupid.' I froze the game and looked at her_ wtf how is she alive._ 'you what.' I exclaimed.

'well she said this thing about world war 2 being chinese. And-' I laughed _cute, monica's dumber then I thought._

'you're fiestier then you look C, good one.' I held up her hand and she high-fived it but wierdly 'oh man that's sadder then the video game thing again.' LOL

'shane?' she said again. I sighed,

'yeah?' she paused like she wasn't sure what to do, I was gunna urge her, but she carried on.

'sorry but about you're sister-' I stopped she sounded like she regretted it, but I couldn't answer 'cuz she went throgh monica aswell, this time a warm cool breeze swept over me it felt good.

'when does michel get up?' I heard claire ask from behind me.

'when he want's to, why?'

'I-I figerd I might go back to the dorm and get my things.'

'what!' I said is she thinking right,

'my stuff from my dorm.' _Noooo way_.

'yeah that's what I thought you said. Did you miss the part where the cops are looking for you.' She thought about that,

'well if I check in I won't be missing any more. I can say I slept over somewere, then they'll stop looking for me.'

'that's the dumbest thing i'v ever heard.' Not realy but I'm not letting this happen.

'no it isn't. If they think i'm back in the dorm they'll leave me to monica, right? It could be a few days before she figures out I'm not comming back, she could have forgot me by then.'

'claire' I frowned I didn't know what to say but monica can't touch her EVER,

'no way are you ever goin over there by you're self.'

'but –they don't know where I am. If you go with me they'll know.' Bloody hell she ain't going down without a fight.

'And if you don't come back from the dorm im the one who has to explain to michel why I let you go off and let you get you're self killed like a dumb-ass. First rule of horror movies C- never split up.'

'I can't just hide here. I have classes.' Easy solution.

'drop 'um.'

'no way.' True geek,

'claire maybe you're not getting this, but you're in trouble! Monica wasn't kidding when she pushed you down the staires. That was exercise next time she'll get mad.' She got her bag.

'I'm going.'

'then you're stupid, can't save an idiot.' I played my game but wasn't in it, 'don't tell us where you were last night we don't need the hassle.' She went to the kitchen I looked man where's michel shall I wake him up. Eve walked in then,

'A plague apon all our houses, anybody alive here.' God perfect timing.

'yes' I snapped she glared,

'damn i was so hoping.' She said sarcastically. Claire walked in,

'oh hey claire.' Eve said great time to say heyy,

'where you going.' she finished.

'funeral.' I told her truthfully a zombie shireked on screen_ shit_,

'cool who's.' Eve...

'her's.' She looked at me.

'claire you're going back?'

'just for my stuff if I show up every few day let people see me they might think I live there.'

'woah, woah, woah bad idea. BAD. No cookie you can't go back. Not by your self.'

'why not?' god has she even heard me.

'there looking for you.' Oh my gosh, I paused the game.

'You think I didn't already tell her that. She's not listening.'

'And you're gonna let her go.' Does eve even know me?

'I'm not her mom.'

'how about her friend.' I glared at her, she looked back.

'seriously you can't just...it's dangerouse. If monica's realy gone to her patron and tagged you, you can't just you know wander around.' I wonder if claire know's about patron's _ yep just vamp protectors_.

'i'm not wandering i'm going to my dorm getting clothes and going to class.' Wait what she didn't say that.

'no no no!no class are you kidding?'

'hello pointed that out already.' I said.

'whatever' claire replied.

'shane no way can this happen.'

'thanks for that just go with her.'

'umm...Ok.' she ran outside ughhh man I turned off the console and went upstaires to think, fuck me.'


	4. morganville Chapter 4

_**Hello im Really sorry bout the late updates ANYWAY here its is **___

later on I didn't play my game still worried, thinking about it made me feel sick..._why_, I was sat slumped on the staires waiting when I heard a key in the lock and stood up claire walked in, we stared at each other.  
'Eve put you're crap up in you're room.' I started off the conversation with.  
'Thanks,' she replied, then I realised she had stuff in her hand,  
'what's that?' I asked  
'stuff for dinner' I studied her curiously and felt sad,  
'you know for a smart girl you do some dumb things.' I said casually.  
'I know' she said and walked toward me the we carried on staring I felt kinda pissed I was worried sick_, but was she lying._  
'Eve says you never saw Monica.'  
'thats what I said.' _Yep what you said don't mean it's true_.  
'well you know what I ain't buying it.' She glared at me,  
'well you know what I don't care.' She told me  
'excuse me.' She said and ducked under my arm, damn I followed her into the kitchen and saw her taking stuff out of a bag,  
'lemme guess you're making Chinese.' She didn't answer me _ be nice, be nice_ 'anything I can do to help?'  
'chop onions.' O...k not what I meant. But I'll do it. After I fiddled with it for a while she said,  
'you have to peel it first!' I shot her a dirty look.  
'um-I should probably call my mom' hmm I wonder if she'll tell 'um about living with us that would be accward _'yeah mom just living with a bunch of 18 yr olds'_  
'you have to pay for long distance.' I told her.  
'sure' she replied. I shrugged and gave her the phone, when she nearly dropped it I smiled but she looked pretty proud she didn't. I concentrated on the onions,  
'mom it's Claire.' She said, I could here a happy voice on the other line but couldn't make them out, Claire smiled like she was happy with the repliy.  
'classes , sorry I haven't been home much' I watched her roll her eye's,  
'mom I-I'm fine.' Wow sounded like her mom realy I wondered how that was,_ awww bloody hell get over it man_, I knew I couldn't damn she was awesome I felt the normal ache in my heart.  
'Really it's all ok now.' She carried on. I cut the onions into cubes,  
'Honestly mom I don't – I'm fine. It's ok. Classes are really good-I've made friends hear they're looking out for me.' I smiled again, yes we are _until we nearly let her get her-self killed. _  
'Yes mom.' I opened my mouth to mess her up and say IM A 18 YR OLD BOY I wanted to see how that would turn out but she mouthed no no no, so I shut up,  
'what mom.' She obviously wasn't paying attention. I figured out why she didn't want me to speak.  
'Yes mom Howard hall has somebody on duty 24/7 to keep evil nasty boys out of our rooms.' _Ha-ha_ classic mom's I'm guessing claries an only child.  
'mom I have to go. I have a ton of studying to do. How's dad?' wow something wrong with her dad. I was done with the onions so I gave them to her. Then she put them in the pan.  
'classes are great daddy.'_ Daddy _she made me smile a lot.  
'um...no, I just opened a coke.' She went over to the frige and got a coke out. Look's like little Claire doesn't like lying.  
'how are you feeling?' ahh this would be interesting whats wrong with him?  
'I know daddy, that's great.' She looked worried.  
'um... do you know anything about Morganville? The history, that kind of thing.' Hmm probly what I'd wana know in a place like this. But I already knew enough.  
'I know just an interesting town that's all. Bye dad!' and then 'love you to mom, bye.' When she was finished I said,  
'so, finished lying to the folks?' she didn't answer then took some of the cheese, so I forgot it  
'taco's, brilliant. Damn I'm glad I voted somebody in with skills.'  
'I heard that shane.' Eve called ohh shit,  
'do your own bathroom cleaning this weekend.' Oh man,  
'truce I replied.'  
'thought so' she answered as she walked in,  
'oh my gosh that looks like real food.'  
'taco's.' I said to make eve think it was me. Claire picked up on that and responded by elbowing me.  
'ow.'I said.  
'is Michel here?' she asked. Wonder why she wanted to know that. I shrugged  
'guess so, he's always here for dinner.' We all lined up and got our food. I just got my food when a bunch of blonde hair was in my face. Michel was here he got his food,  
'hey.' He said, 'this looks good.' I opened my mouth to say I helped,  
'Claire did it.' Eve suddenly said,  
'don't even let Shane take credit.' _WHAT?_  
'I wasn't gonna.'  
'Riiiiiight.' She answered.  
'I chopped, what did you do?'  
'Cleaned up after you as always.' We walked into the living room. And eve gave out the napkins and coke. We started eating in silence. I decided it was time for talking.  
'hey dude.' I said to Michel,  
'when you gonna get a gig?' he waited a bit.  
'when I'm ready.' Like I'm gonna take that.  
'pussy. You had a bad night mike. Get back on the horse or whatever.' Eve looked at me _whatever_.  
'seriously man. Don't let them get you down.'  
'I'm not, everything is about beating you're head against the wall until it breaks.' _With my past I can't recall._  
'just most things. Whatever you just tell me when you stop hermitting.'  
'I'm not hermitting I'm practising.'  
'like you aren't good enough. Please.'  
'I get no respect.' _Lol twat_.  
'yeah, I know, worlds smallest violin playing for me, lets change the subject. How was you're hot date with lisa anyway. Rented shoes, turned her on or what?'  
'It's laura.' I started  
'yeah she was hot alright, but I think she had the hots for you-kept saying how she saw you over at the waterhouse last year and you all like wow amazing. It was like a ménage a trios, only you weren't there thank god.' Michel smiled.  
'shut up and eat.' I smiled eve and Claire looked at each other.  
after dinner eve and Michel did the washing and I played video games, Claire just sat there,_ I wonder why she was so interested in where Michel was, it's also weird how she just came here hmm I'm not so sure about her..there's only 1 place that I can talk to her without getting in trouble._  
'You want to see something cool?' I asked her.  
'Sure.' Awesome. I went upstairs. I realised she wasn't following; I went back to the stairs and gestured her to come. And she did I moved the picture on the wall and pressed the button opening the doors as I went along, I flipped the last switch,  
'cool huh? I said  
'this damn house is full of crap like that. Trust me in Morganville it pays to be up on hiding places.' I carried on upstairs.  
'first time I saw this, and the room at the back of the pantry, I figured yep vampire house. What do you think?' she was thinking _of what_,  
'does everyone know about this room?' _well well well why does she wana know this?_  
'oh yeah, eve says its haunted. Can't really blame her scares the crap out of me too. Cool though, we would have stuck you in here when the cops came. Only they'd have seen you though the window coming out of the kitchen, there nosy basterds.' I went to the couch, time to find out who Claire really is. I sat down loads oof dust cameI coughed,_ do we ever clean this place FOCUS SHANE_.  
'so what do you think? think Michel sleeps off his evil un-dead days in here or what.' She looked confused.  
'what.' _Oh innocents innocents_.  
'oh come on you think he's one of them right. 'cuz he doesn't show up during the day.'  
'I-I don't think anything.' Wierd for a smart person, I nodded.  
right. You weren't sent here.' Another confused face.  
'sent here-sent here by who.'  
'I got to thinking the cops were looking for you...but maybe they were looking for you to make us want to keep you here , instead of pitching you out. So witch is ityou working for them?  
'them-them who.' I stared.  
'shane I don't what you mean. I came to Morganville to go to school and got beat up I came here because I was scared. If you don't belive me then I guess I'll go hope you liked the tacos.'_ I did but you're not going anywere_. She turned around and stared at the door.  
'the reason I think this a vampire room is because you can't get out unless you know the secret. Witch is real convenient if you want to bring victims up here for a munch session.' She turned around and stared at me in total shock, for some reason I just couldn't look at her.  
'let me out.' She said fear in her voice.  
'In a minute. First you tell me the truth.'  
'I have!' she shouted I heard her start to cry,_ DAMN.  
'_dammit! You think I'm trying to hurt you-hurt Michel how could I I'M THE ONE EVERBODY HURTS.' Ouch I hate when girls cry_ be nicer_.  
'and if I was someone who wanted to kill Michel, I'd put someone like you in to do it. It'd be real easy for you to kill someone Claire. Poison some food, slip a knife in his back...and I have to look out for Michel.'  
'I thought he looked out for you.' She wiped her eyes.  
'why do you think someone wants to kill him?' she asked.  
'always someone wanting to kill a vampire.'  
'but he's not-eve said-.'  
'yeah I know he's not a vampire but he might as well be, and I can't get him to tell me what happened. And somebodys going to think so sooner or later. Maybe some protected or cluless-kind of like you can raise rabbits for either pets of meat. But some of them fight back.'  
'like you.' She said _hmm I guess_. I cocked my head to the side.  
'maybe. How about you Claire you a fighter? '  
'I'm not working for anybody, and I wouldn't kill Michel even if he was a vampire.' I laughed.  
'why not? Besides the fact that he'd snap you like a twig if he was.'  
'because-because- I like him.' I watched her I knew she was telling the truth she's smart she'd know when to. I opened the door,  
'good enough for me, so desert.' She glared at me and followed...desert was_ weird.  
_


	5. morganville Chapter 5

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIWS **____** heres chapter 4**_

After dinner it was bed time, I was too whipped out to play video games, so I went straight to sleep,

_**DREAM**_

_I felt hot I opened my eyes quickly I knew what was happening I experienced it every night and every night it would scare me more 'SHANE' the voice snapped me away from my thoughts. 'SHANE HELP, HELP ME PLEASE.' Oh my god no no this can't be happening only I was reliving it tears filled my eyes, 'LYSS I'M COMMING.' I pounded on my door but it was blocked. No no no please, 'SHANE Shane...' her cries died out. 'NO NOOO.'_

Then I really woke up, hot and sweaty _damn every night_. That night was horrible lyssa's cries ran through my ears, it was my fault she died.

In the morning I just played video games and Claire went to school, eve argued but I didn't there was no point Claire was a fighter. Eve then left for work, my talk with Claire ran though my mind all day she was telling the truth she's not here to kill anyone I knew that, but I wanted to know more, I paused my game and ran upstairs to claires room. Clean and tidy just what I expected I checked under her pillows but there was nothing and in her closet but there was just books and clothes, I didn't go in to draws in case I found anything personal. _**( **____** )**_

The day went on normally , went Michel came back we just played video games,  
'Hey I'v got a new game wana play?' Michel asked me.  
'sure.' I replied. He ran upstaries, I went into the kitchen for some water. That's went I heard the banging and kicking on the door,  
'SHANE, MICHEL. YOU GUYS.' It was claires voice, I ran to the door, she was stood there looking terrified,  
'eve.' She gasped obviously out of breath. At first I didn't know what she was talking about. But then i saw eve faced off with Brandon _SHIT NO WAY_. I pushed Claire inside, and ran between them both. Bitchy Brandon stared at me, I lightly kicked eve in the shin to tell her to go,  
'hello .' he said  
'what a plesent surpise, come to join the feast?'  
'Listen you un-dead basterd, you better get the hell out of her before I snap you skanky ass like a twig.' I sensed  
eve slowly walking away.'  
'ooh temer, temper, clam down I don't want you'r friends all I want is little Claire.'  
'she is my friend and you ain't touching her.'  
'SHANE' I heard Michel behind me, as I turned around, Brandon jumped on my back but I quickly dodged,  
'FUCK.' I shouted and kicked him hard, and as fast as that happened I fell looking at Brandon who was also on the floor I took a moment to think_ ooh yeah_ but then i legged it. Eve and Michel were looking at me but Claire was looking the other way with a horrific look on her face he eyes moved quickly toward me then I felt the back of my shirt being pulled back _no way no way_ I reached out for michel's hand, he didn't seem to take a step out of the house, my shirt ripped I rolled into the house, Michel said something but I didn't hear it, i jumped up the girls looked scared, then i noticed my shirt AWW SHIT.  
'you ok.' Michel asked eve.  
'yeah yeah-he never- wow that was close.' She replied.  
'no kidding, Claire?' he looked at her. But she was to out of breath to speak so she just waved her hand. It was her first encounter with a vampire. Wow.  
'where the hell did that come from?'  
'he picked up claires scent at the coffe shop, sorry I couldn't shake him.' Eve said  
'damn thats not good.' Michel said _hell yeah_.  
'I know.' Michel locked the door.  
'check the back make sure were secure. Shane upstaries.' He said.  
'check.' I said  
'dammit this was my last killers t-shirt. Somebody's paying for this.'  
'sorry Michel I tried I really did.' Eve said obviously not bothered about the guy who just saved her life.  
'I know. Had to happen sooner or later, with four of us living here. You did ok. Don't worry about it.'  
'I'm glad you and shane were here.'  
me and eve went to the living room _woow rough night!_

_**very short but yeah updating soon.**_


	6. morganville Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6, IV DECIDED TO UPDATE EVERY 2nd SATURDAY EVENING! Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who put my story on alert.**_

After things calmed down I made dinner, chilli dogs a Shane Collins original no one was too happy with chilli but after _suicidal mission 204 _everyone was happy to be alive. About halfway through dinner, I noticed Claire staring at Eve I followed her eyes to see Eve staring at Michel _HAHAHAHA_ in my mind I couldn't stop laughing and on the outside I couldn't help but smile _eve's crushing on Michel_, that's hilarious and when she blushed I nearly choked _Goth girls got a soft side. _Michel looked at me so I clamed my self down.  
after dinner Claire and Michel washed up and I played video games, eve went up early I didn't stop I knew why she was upset so I let it slide. After that Claire came out and went upstairs. Then finally Michel came, we played video games he was playing shit,  
'you ok man?' I asked, he hesitated.  
'will you do me a favour.' Because he didn't answer my question I had to ask,  
'will it get me killed?' he smiled, I wanted to say_ dude I'm serious_.  
'nope, don't worry.'  
'ok, what is it.' He carried on thinking.  
'hmmm I'm not sure.' He said damn this is serious.  
'ok who is it for.' Again he was thinking, this is not normal guys behaviour.  
'it's for Claire I'm worried as hell Monica's got her patron tracking Claire then she's in trouble.'_ DAMN I totally forgot he was her patron._  
'you don't want me to you know spy.' I may be a twat but I'm not a dirty spy.'  
'no I want you to go to school with her and when she gets clothes, you know...look out for her.' My first thoughts were no way school, but then I thought about the promise I made to my-self and how many people Monica has killed, and if I had to suck up a bit of school to help Michel and Claire then I'll do it, eve wouldn't like it is Claire died either.  
'how long for?' I asked.  
'just until she see's were here for Claire and she can't touch her.' Michel had got my weak spot standing up to Monica, showing her she's wrong.  
'ok I'll do it.' He smiled and held out his fist I bumped it.  
'thanks man appreciate it.'  
'no worries, oh damn I'v gotta get up early.' He frowned.  
'yeah.'  
'damn.' I said and ran upstairs.  
'see you later.' I said and he waved his hand. The next morning me and Claire were arguing about me going with her.  
'you let eve go alone.' she said.  
'yeah well eve's got a car. I wasn't up. You get escorted. Live with it. She frowned. I smiled. She rolled her eyes.  
'fine.' She finally said. We walk out and I lead the way, out of the corner of my I saw that Claire was working hard to keep up witch made me smile again. The walk was awkward and silent finally Claire cracked, just as I was about.  
'Did you have a lot of friends growing up here?' she asked.  
'friends?' yeah I think that was like 2 years ago.  
'yeah I guess a few. Michel. I kind of knew eve back then, but we hung out with different crowds. Couple of other kids.'  
'what-what happened to them.' She said it like she expected them to be killed, well I guess hanging out with me does kind .'Nothing. They grew up got jobs. claimed protection kept right on going. That's how it works in Morganville, you either stay in or run.'  
'do you ever see them?'  
'no. Nothing in common, they don't wana hang out with someone like me.'  
'someone who doesn't fit in.' I looked at her then, she looked EXTREMLY guilty for asking that. I nodded.  
'sorry.' She said, Claire was just like that type of good girl, defiantly not right for this place.  
'Nobody's fault.' Now claries turn.  
'so what about you any friends back home?'  
'yeah Elizabeth, she's my best friend we used to talk all the time but went she found out I was going to a different school she just...' she shrugged_ yup I totally know the feeling_.  
'ever call her?' I asked.  
'yeah but it's like we don't know each other anymore. You know? We have to think about what to say. Its wiered.'_ WOW we have a lot more in commom then I thought._  
'god I know the feeling.' I said then I saw a cop car_ shit_! I stopped._ Damn we can't get caught SHE can't get caught._  
'turn around and walk away. Just go into the first store you see and hide.' I ordered her.  
'but-' she said, obviously no idea what was going on.  
'Do it, Claire now.' I said she looked scared, but then walked away. The cop car came closer and the driver looked out the window.  
'mr. Shane Collins.' He said  
'yes sir.' I replied even though I knew it was a statement not a question.  
'now don't lie, I know you live with Claire, right'  
I nodded.  
'did you know she's only sixteen?'  
'yes sir.' He stared at me._ Bastered_  
'so just clarify, who lives in your house.'  
'Michel glass, eve rosser, Claire Danvers and me.'  
'Ages?'  
'All eighteen except Claire.' He raised his eyebrows I kept a straight face. He nodded and drove. I saw Claire coming out she looked pretty scared I grabbed her and she crashed into me.  
'Vampire, v-vampire cop. In the store.' She gasped. I felt sorry for Claire vamps scare the shit out of her 'cuz she only started believing when she was attaked.  
'must of been Bradfield, tall guy kind of bald with a moustache?' she nodded.  
'bradfields ok not the worst guy in town he hurt you?'  
'he-he just shook my hand and he said he knew. Knew were I lived.'  
'yeah, well that was just a matter of time, they pulled over to ask me your full name they added it to inventory.'  
'inventory.' She asked.  
'thats what they call it. Its like a census. They always know how many people are living in a place. Look just walk ok and don't look so scared, they aren't gonna jump us in broad daylight.' She nodded. I took her to a good store.  
'this is 's place. She used to be a friend of my moms. She's ok.' I held open the door for her and we walked in.  
'Shane.' said when she saw me. She hugged me_ look who hasn't changed._  
'boy what what the hell are doing back here. Up to no good?'  
'up to no good ma'am as usual.'  
'thought so good for you, who's you're little friend?'  
'that'a Claire, Claire danvers she's a collage student.'  
'nice to meet you Claire, now I bet you didn't come in here just saw hey. So what can I do for you?'  
'clothes, I'm looking for some clothes.'  
'those we got now your about a size 4 right? Come with me honey I've got some really nice things in just you're size. Shane you look like you could use some new clothes to those jeans are raggedy.'  
'supposed to be.' I said.  
'lord. Fashion. I just don't understand it anymore.'  
I walked out as they went in to the back, Claire was having a really hard time and she's gotten so big she knows that but then again not really god lifes hard I just stood there waiting and after we walked home.

A week later on Monday morning I was up with Claire aas she was making our breakfast I had to go to school with her.  
'what are you doing up so early?' she asked.  
'ask Michel' I said, she wasn't to happy about going shopping with me how's it gonna be in school.  
'you doing something for him.' She said.  
'yeah, just don't expect me to dress up or anything.'  
'what?' she said I kept her guessing.  
'what you see is what you get.' She frowned at me.  
'I'm taking you to class.'I finally told her.  
'you're going back today right.'  
'you're kidding.' She said I shrugged, my deal was done I'm going.  
'you're kidding. I'm not some six year old who needs her big brother to walk her to school. No way Shane.' _Ahha I know I was a big brother_.  
'Michel thinks you should have a escort, Brandon was pretty pissed. He could find a way to take it out on you, even if he can't do it himself. He's got plenty of people who'd kich your ass on his say-so.' I looked away then.  
'like Monica.'  
'Monica belongs to Brandon.'  
'the whole morel family does as far as I know, he's thire personal bad-ass.' I rubbed my hands together.  
'so what exiting classes do we have today?'  
'you're not coming to class with me.' Wow she is a fighter I've got to stop calling her kid.  
'hey you're welcome to knock me out and stop me,but until you do I'm you date for the day. So what classes?'  
'calculus II, physics of sound, chemistry III, chem lab and bio chemistry'._ I understood none of those_.  
'holy crap you really are smart. Right I'll take some comics or something, maybe my iPod.' She was glaring at me, haha this is gonna be fun.  
'I'v always wanted to be the big man on campus, guess this is my chance.'  
I'm dead.' She said._ And I'm loving this_.  
'Not yet, that's kind of the point.'

I got ready, I figured if I was in claries smart-ass classes, then I might as well look the part. I put on running shoes and Claire looked.  
'in case we have to do any retreating.' I told her.  
'plus kicking somebody in flip-flops hurts.' She glared at me.  
'but you're not kicking anybody_ right_?'  
'nobody who doesn't deserve it, what else do I need to fit in?'  
'backpack.' She told me and got a spare out. I put in a lot of other stuff , to entertain me.  
'were not exactly going into the wilderness shane you don't have to take everything there is vending machines.'  
'yeah? I didn't see any lunch in that schedule. You'll thank me later.' On the way there I remembered all my orders from Michel and one was watch the alley ways and roads. When we where on campus Claire suddenly stopped.  
'Monica, Monica's going to be hanging around. She usually is, she'll see you.' Damn I totally forgot.  
'lets go.' I told suddenly not wanting to be seen.  
'but-Monica.' She said,  
'hey you're supposed to be with me not leaving me. Monica's my business, drop it he doesn't mess with us I won't mess with her hows that.' After that we just kept walking, I just looked at the kids scanning crowds for Monica then I saw her she looked at me and stared everything that ever happened in front of my eyes.  
'son of a bitch.' I said, I felt someone pulling my arm, I finally looked and realised Claire was pulling me.  
'not here, she won't come in.'  
'why not?'  
'it would embarrass her.' I nodded, Monica + maths doesn't work. The next lecture felt like it lasted an hour, but that wasn't were my mind was I kept thinking about Monica, when the break came I walked out to the quad and Claire followed. I came to a happy sight.  
'she's gone, don't worry about me I'm fine.'  
'she-eve said she burnt you're house, and-you're sister-?' I was pretty sure knew what happened.  
'I couldn't get her out, she was 12 and I couldn't get her out of the house, that was my job look out for her.' Damn this is harder then I thought, Claire didn't say anything. I felt like I was going to cry so I ran to the bathroom. There was no-one inside so I just stood there for a bit calming myself down. When I came out I couldn't see Claire so I headed striate to class and listened to my iPod, Claire came in after a while and just sat down. In the next lesson I did the same thing sit still and listen to music. Then in physics_ I think_ I got the Twinkies and water out then shared with Claire. I started playing on my PSP, killing zombies everyone that came near me, and I killed was officially named Monica, it put me in a better mood and then chem lab...  
Now this was interesting and the only lesson I remember enjoying. Me and my friends would always listen and make sure we don't do it right so it blew up, but this time I found myself paying attention I kept asking questions and it soon became clear to me and Claire that he was wondering who the hell I am.  
'hey man, Shane Collins.' I told him sticking my hand out,  
'I'm what's the word I'm looking for, auditing the class. With my friend here. Claire.'  
'oh. Ok then just follow along.' I kind of felt like I wanted to bring back the old times and re-live them by being an idiot. So I gave him a thumbs and smiled. Carrying on in my quest I asked Claire quietly.  
'hey, any of this stuff blow up?' she looked confused for a second then answered,  
'what? Um yeah I guess if you do it wrong.' I smiled and reached for one of the thingies, Claire slapped my hand when I did, but it was cool because I was still totally occupied with what she was doing, then her face fell she looked like she'd just been shot. She screamed a high pitched shout that made my ears ring. She dropped the beaker carried on screaming, behind her I saw a girl that I recognised and gripped her by the collar she_ growled _and slapped me but it didn't hurt and I didn't let go. That's when the TA came and said.  
'oh god.' Witch just made it worse. He got the water out of my bag and dumped it on her it sizzled,  
'here sit down.' He said then pointed at a random kid and said  
'you call an ambulance. Now.' Then she ran out of the room. He went to the cupboard and got a box and sissorers he cut claries top I looked away as he also cut through her bra, then he dumped the stuff in the box on her. I turned back to the girl_ pissed off_.  
'give me it now.' I pointed at the beaker in her hand when she didn't give it I snatched it out of her hand and put it away. That's when it hit me I realised where I recognised her from, she was Monica's friend, I threw her down grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her.  
'it was an accident.' _Lying bitch_, I twisted her arm harder.  
'I trippedI'm sorry look I didn't mean...' the TA cut her off.  
'we're not working with H2SO4 today, you've got no reason to be walking around with it.' He realised Claire was still gasping in pain.  
'Claire? Claire, how bad is the pain?'  
'I- it's ok. I'm ok.'  
'can I put something on.' she blushed.  
'no you can't let anything touch that. The burns through several layers. It'll need treatment and antibiotics, you just sit still.' The TA looked at me and the little bitch I was holding.  
'you.' He pointed at her as I shoved her forward.  
'you're talking to the campus police. I will not tolerate this kind of attack in my classroom. I don't care who you're friends are.' I smiled and bent over to whisper in her ear.  
'_after you're done talking to the cops you and little Monica are gonna have a chat with me.'_ I twisted her arm farther.  
'oh dear.' I heard the TA say, as I looked over I saw Claire was passed out. Then the door opened and 3 people came in, the first one was the guy who the TA sent to get the ambulance and the others where clearly campus cops. He pointed at the girl.  
'_you_, you come with us_ NOW_.' He said, I threw her on the floor as I let go, she whimpered held her arm and walked slowly to the door. Then the other girl came in,  
'sir the ambulance are here.' She told him, he nodded and said to me,  
'help me take her outside. We both got an arm each and carried her. Outside the first thing I saw was about 4 campus cops and a woman – who must be the principle – talking to the girl who spilled stuff on Claire. When we reached the ambulance the doctor said.  
'oh my goodness, is it H2SO4?' the TA nodded.  
'this is very bad, Dave, come and help me.' They lifted her into the ambulance. Then the doctor came back out,  
'you're Shane Collins, yes.' I nodded.  
'so where's Michel glass?' _'oh he's asleep.' Nope not the best thing to say_.  
'he's at home.'  
'well him being the eldest and the owner of you're house we need him here.'  
'ok, I'll get him. Could you drop me off.'  
'716 Lott street sure were going past there anyway.' I got in the back as well as 2 others, they started fussing around with Claire saying, oh dear, every 2 minutes. That's when I realised how bad it is. The ambulance stopped and I jumped out of it and ran to our door, as soon as I opened it I shouted.  
'Michel, GET UP.' I ran upstairs and banged on his door.  
'GET UP NOW, HURRY.' He didn't answer.  
'LAZY BASTERED.' I ran to eve's room and striate away saw what I was looking for, a hair grip, or in this case a lock pick. I went back to Michel's room and started breaking in.  
'Michel, get up, Claire's hurt she's in...' I stopped because when I opened the door he wasn't there.  
'hospital.' I finished.  
'_you asshole._' I growled, kicking a chair out of the way. Going back downstairs, mumbling to myself about how I'm going to kill him. I ran to the hospital and when I got there thankfully there was no line,  
'Claire Danvers.' I said to the woman at the front desk.  
'room 206.'  
'thanks.' I got to her room she was asleep and inside there was a nurse on the phone.  
'...no don't worry she's fine, but at the moment she's asleep. Yes don't worry. Ok then goodbye.'  
'was that her parents?' I asked, she nodded.  
'yeah we had to call them. Anyway are you going to stay with Claire?'  
'yeah.'  
'ok call me if you guys need anything.' I went and sat down next to her. I though about the first day I saw her and the first thing I thought about her, _wow she's cute, _looking at her now I think she's beautiful..._ damn I've never thought that about a girl before_. I reached out and stroked her skin it was so soft_, wow Shane wtf are you doing_, I quickly snatched my hand away.  
'_fuck_.' I cursed under my breath, this could not be happening. Only it was I soon realised, I didn't want to just protect her because of Monica there was other reasons that I knew where there but couldn't explain._ No way no way, keep it together she's only 16... it's fine._  
no it isn't I knew what was happening, I was slowly falling for Claire. I could not let this happen, or even go any farther...

_**WOW SO Shane FINALLY FIGURES IT OUT. Well yeah remember the next chapter will be on in about 2 weeks I know that's long but I'm extremely busy READ AND REVIWE byeeeeeeeee ;)**_


	7. morganville Chapter 7

_**Lol hey, umm next chapter I know some of you don't understand it sometimes but I get really caught up in my work **____** and A HUGE thanks to luckyladylucy (I think.) for putting my story on your favourites. And to TO, jayd-louiseXX for putting it on alert. ;)**_

Claire blinked a few times before her eyes stayed open, she was obviously confused,  
'Emergency room.' I told her feeling worried.  
'Damn Claire, warn a guy before you face-plant next time. I could have acted all heroic or caught you or something. I smiled making a joke out of a thing that was making me physically sick.  
'you caught gina.' I held back a laugh her voice was funny, she made a face and tried to correct herself...  
'you caught geeeeeeeeeeena.' ... and failed.  
'yeah ha-ha, your high as a kite you know. They called your parents you know.' She looked shocked.  
'parents.' She said and tried to lift her head but stopped.  
'mom and dad where pretty freaked to here you had a lab accident, the campus cops forgot to mention how Gina deliberately threw acid on your back, the seem to think it was one of those freak accidents.'  
'was it?' she asked.  
'no way she meant to hurt you.'  
'killed my shirt.'  
'yeah pretty much.' I have got to tell her about Michel. I felt myself tense.  
'I tried calling Michel, I don't know where he is, I didn't want to leave you alone but.'  
'He's ok.' She said sounding so sure.  
'and I'm ok too.' Witch made me feel better. I gently stroked her hair.  
'you're ok, I'll be here when you wake up.' She nodded, and then was out like a light. 

'is she ok.' A slow asked from behind me, I turned to see a nurse.  
'um yeah she said she was.' She smiled, her name tag read_ Emily_.  
'you seem extremely worried is she your girlfriend?' I stopped and felt slight heat over me.  
'um-uh n-no.' _Shit not believable. _She smiled and walked off.

After that all I could think about was what the nurse said, Claire being my girlfriend._ Well get over now_. I told myself, I can get another girlfriend, if I'm...desperate.

I was stood in the doorway of the room whilst the nurse was helping Claire and putting her into the wheelchair. She soon came out,  
'how bad is it.' She asked.  
'I mean is it like gross.' I guess a little lie/JOKE wouldn't hurt.  
'unbeliveably gross, like horror movie gruesome.'  
'oh god.'  
'it's not so bad, it's about the size of a quarter. Your teacher guy did a good job of cutting up your clothes and getting it away from your skin, I know it hurt like hell but it could have been a lot worse.' Claire thought about that.  
'do you think she would have-'  
'poured it all on you hell yeah, she just didn't have the time.' She pulled a face.  
'guess that was Monica's payback.'  
'some of it anyway, she'll be really pissed that it didn't go all the way.' I rolled her to the doors, that's when I realised how dark it was,  
'oh.' She said.  
'yeah, we've got transpo covered at least, ready.' I asked, she nodded. I gunned it to top-speed, I bet I broke some kind of wheelchair record, she obviously didn't expect it because she yelped and grabbed the handles. We stopped at eve's car, I grabbed Claire by the waist feeling a wave of heat, of how close she was,_ NOT THE TIME!_ I put her in the back, kicked the chair away and jumped in,  
'punch it.' I told eve, who must of hit 30 in about 10 seconds. Eve looked at me in mirror, making me remember about what I was going to do, I nodded. We came to common grounds,  
'is he there?' I asked, eve glared at me.  
'yeah. He's there. But don't put me in the middle of it. I have to work there you know.' She told me.  
'I promise I won't tick off your boss.' I knew she didn't belive me but she carried on driving. When we pulled up Claire was about to ask me something, but I got out before she could. I walked into common grounds, everyone was listening to Brandon but when I came in they all stared at me, with the same expressions. They where all smiling, like they expected me...

'oh so it's jumping to the rescue.' Brandon said amused. I sat down.  
'what the hell are you talking about?' I asked totally confused.  
'well, it seems that poor Claire had an accident today.' I glared at him just about avoiding his eyes.  
'_accident_' I stressed.  
'yes quite a bad one I hear but luckily she survived.' He said putting on a sick smile. Witch totally pissed me off.  
'don't play with me you un-dead bastered.' I practically shouted.  
'I knew you put _bitch princess _up to it, or gave the idea.' His smile changed into something unreadable.  
'hmmm your not as dumb as they say.' He said  
'so how are you going to go about this?' he asked. I felt nervous, but I knew what I had to do.  
'I want to make a deal.' I said. He lost all amusement in his face so did the rest of them,  
'a deal.' He said slowly, I nodded and he pointed to a chair. I sat down opposite him.  
'and what do you want out of this deal?' he said.  
'I want you guys to lay off Claire and not hurt her.' I said. His entourage were once again smiling. Then I remembered his part.  
'what do _you_ want out of it.' I sais hearing the tension in my voice.  
' well it's not very difficult to decide, you may be hard on the outside, but your defiantly sweet on the inside, I can smell it.' I wanted to throw up, all my life I promised myself I wouldn't left ANY fangs come near me but here I was.  
'I'm not letting you drain me asshole.' He frowned.  
'not drain just a few bites.'  
'_a few_.' I asked.  
'4' he said. NO WAY. I shook my head.  
'3' UH-UH. I shook my head again  
'2, and that's the lowest I'm going.' I had to consider it, he can't drain me and its only twice.  
'fine.' I told him. He smiled and held out his hand to shake on it,  
'I'm NOT touching that.' I blurted.  
'deal, then.' I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat.  
'deal.' I said. And stalked away as fast as I could. Looking at the car Claire and eve looked worried, but Claire was looking behind me. I turned around and shrugged.

I went to the car.  
'should we be scared. Eve asked  
'because I'd like a head start before the official terror alert goes up.'  
'nope.' I lied but I couldn't get them worried.  
'where clear, claries got a free pass nobodys coming after her even Monica and her sock puppets.'  
'but-what? Why' Claire said.  
'we did a trade, vampires are all about the one-up.'  
'your such an idiot.' Eve hissed.  
'I did what I had to do, I couldn't ask Michel he wasn't.' My voice broke so much for having my back.  
'he wasn't around. Again. I had to do something, Claire wasn't kidding. They'll kill her or hurt her so bad she'll wish they'd fininsh it up. I can't let that happen.' Nobody said anything, then Claire caught my eyes in the mirror.  
'Shane what did you promise?' she asked.  
'nothing I can't afford to lose.' I told her, not giving anything away.  
'Shane!' she said louder. But I didn't answer and by glaring at her I made sure eve didn't.

When we came to the house eve bolted out and unlocked the door, when I lifted Claire up she shivered.  
'cold?' I asked. Still concerned.  
'Shane what did you promise?' she said worried. And the grabbed my arm I didn't pull away. I looked down at her, feeling warm and relaxed.  
'you didn't do-anything-' she said and I cut her off,  
'stupid.' I said finally finishing. I looked at her hand warm feelings going through me wildly, I slowly reached out for it and touched it, it was soft, _NO _ I shouted to myself and yanked it away.  
'yeah thats what I'm good at stupid stuff, probably for the best; having two big brains in the house might get a little crowded.' She looked like she regretted it, but I wasn't that pissed so I cut her off,  
'unless you want to hang a this vein for rent sigh around your neck, move aleady!' she did and I felt guilty for shouting, until I saw Brandon out of the corner of my eye. I stared at him until he blew us a kiss, I pushed Claire inside.  
'don't you ever stop out there!' I told her.  
'you said I get a free pass.'  
'well, it doesn't come with a written guarantee.' I said.  
'what did you promise him ?' she shouted. I slammed the door and, once again shoved her forward, I didn't get far Michel came into my way_, great just the person I wanted to see (!)_.  
'answer her.' He told me, looking and sounding pissed.  
'what the hell did you do Shane?' I felt REALLY annoyed, now he comes and asks whats up.  
'oh so now you care.' I shot back.  
'where the hell where you man, I called, I came looking for you. HELL I even picked the lock on your room.'  
'I had things to do.' He said.  
'dude, you had things to do today? Whatever I had to make the call so I did.'  
'Shane.' He said and grabbed me,  
'she deserves an answer, we all do.' Eve came around the corner, the 3 of them staring at me waiting for a answer, and Michel was backing them up. I laughed/snorted.  
'ganging up on me with the girls, low blow man. Low blow. What happened to male bonding.'  
'eve say's you talked to Brandon.' I guess I lost they all know, I let my guard down.  
'yeah I did, I mean look man they threw acid on her back, the damn cops wouldn't even... I had to go to the source, you taught me that.'  
'you made a deal with Brandon.' I didn't say anything.  
'oh dammit to hell Shane you didn't.' I didn't look at him,  
'dude it's done man don't make a thing of it, it's only twice he can't drain me or anything.'  
'shit.' Michel hit his hand into the frame.  
'you don't even know her man. You made a crusade out of this, I'm not! She's not Alyssa!' he shouted at him. I couldn't belive what he said, she's not Alyssa but she's something else... I looked at him he was mad but I was furious, it's his fault.  
'I know she's not Alyssa, you need to back the hell off Michel! And you need to stop thinking I'm that screwed-up kid you knew back then! I know what I'm doing, you're not my dad.'  
'I'm the closest thing you have to family around here, and I'm not letting you play hero not now.'  
'I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU'D STEP UP AND WATCH MY BACK.' I shoved past him and stormed upstairs slamming my door.

Once inside I flopped down on the bed, thoughts running wildly through my head_ Claire wasn't Alyssa but she was something else, something I couldn't put my finger on_. My fight with Michel, the hospital and Brandon out of all those things my first priority was figuring out what was happening with me and Claire... when where stood so close and I felt so good dispite everything and now I'v put me life on the line for her._****_

like it? Well I have a question for people that live in America,  
is the a Morganville vampires t.v series there? Sooo please answer and review see ya ina bit_** :D**___


	8. morganville Chapter 8

_**THANKS BADDY ABBY 4 ANSWERING MY QUESTION AND NO WE DON'T HAVE A T.V SERIES HERE EITHER **____** ANI WAII CHAPTER 8**_.

over the next few days I didn't really see Claire and I found out on the second day what the reason was, Claire was looking for_ 'the book_'. I have no idea how that's gonna work out but eve told me she wants to trade it so Brandon can't suck me. I went into her always saying the same thing,  
'Claire stay the hell out of my business I'll do what I want to.' Or something like that but she would always just keep staring at her computer screen and wave me off. If you ask me with her brains I guess she has a shot of finding it, but I think she's gonna get in a lot of shit whilst trying.

And after that my days when on as usual do nothing but eat sleep and play, Claire was at uni most of the time and eve was at work, and Michel well who knows, I was still pissed about the other day but we both tried to carry on as usual, but it was hard because every time I looked at him he looked disappointed...

Michel and eve where in the kitchen and apparently Claire was asleep,  
'so promise you won't let Claire go with you.' Michel's voice sounded un-sure and hopeful.  
'ok, ok I promise, happy?' eve she wasn't the biggest promise breaker especially when it came to Michel but I'm sure that was a promise she can't keep. They both came out then,  
'going to work.' Eve shouted,  
'going to bed.' Michel echoed.

I only played for an hour and then when to sleep feeling un-focused and tierd.

I woke up to sound of knocking. I went downstairs expecting eve but when I saw no-one was there I should have been expecting Claire too.  
11:40, the clock said. Eve's shift ended in 20 minutes. It was still late, who could it be? I looked through the peek hole, my blood boiled,_ Miranda_. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE. She knocked again looking totally worried._  
leave her._ Most of me said  
_come on she's 16, and it's late._ My conscious said. I sighed and gave in, when I opened the door she rushed in without saying anything.  
'and now your in my house.' I anonnced.  
'ahha I feel it, I knew it was this house.' She said it so absently, I wondered if she was deaf.  
'ummm Miranda, not to be rude but what the hell are you doing here?' I said. She looked at in all her goth-girl, dumb-ass glory.  
'hello Shane,' she said,  
'umm, yeah. once again what the hell are you doing here?' she claims she has_ 'visions.'_ What a load of-  
'I had a vision.'_ Oh my god.  
'_I had to come, where is eve.'  
'she's not here-' I was going to tell her to leave then I reminded myself it was late.  
'wana wait for her?' she nodded and just stared around the room for a bit.

Suddenly I heard tyers screech outside, _eve_. I bolted toward the door and apparently Claire did the same thing I moved just in time before she crashed into me. (and following my 'not-to-close-to-Claire. Rules.) eve came in after. I slammed the door and locked it.

'you have got to get a better job.' I told her.  
'at least I'v got a job.' Great not the time for an argument.  
'what, proffetional blood-doner because all your going to be if you-' I got cut of by a loud screem, we whipped around. Claire and Miranda where screeming at eachother, it occurred to me that Claire thought she was a vamp, that made me laugh, and there faces put me in stitches.  
'miranda! Honey! What the hell are you doing here?' eve said. Claire looked utterly shocked at that.  
'I had to come. Oh eve I had such a terrible vision!' she poured out the bull-shit.  
'there was blood and death and it was all about you.' Eve sighed and turned to me,  
'you let her in, I thought you hated her.'  
'couldn't leave her put there could I?' I defended myself.  
'I mean she's got a pulse and besides she's your friend.' I stretched friend to annoy eve, it worked with the look she gave me. I smiled stupidly. Miranda swung aroung and put her hand on her mouth and pointed at the ceiling.  
'this house. Oh my it's so strange don't you feel it?' _nope but if you keep at this your gonna feel something alright!_  
'mir if you wanted to warn me about something you could have called.' Eve said clearly wanting her out. She pushed her into the living room. As soon as she sat down I saw it, two big holes in her neck, eve looked at me and Claire.  
'mir what happened to you?' eve said slowly.  
'nothing, everything, you've really got to try it-'_ well I'm already on that bus._  
'it's everything I dreamt it would be. And for a second I could see I could really see-' eve let go of her in shock,  
'you let somebody bit you?'  
'just Charles he loves me-' _dumb-ass fang banger_.  
'but eve you have to listen this is serious-I tried to call but I couldn't get anyone. I had this terrible dream-' I cut her off.  
'I thought you said it was a vision.' I followed Claire to eve and Miranda. I crossed my arms, Claire was stood so close to me I felt her tense slightly, I didn't look at her.  
'don't Shane, she's been through hell-' eve remembered the deal, I raised my eyebrows, and she let it go.  
'um- right vision, what did you see mir?'  
'death, oh he fought he didn't want it, didn't want the gift but there was blood. lots of blood and...he...died...right...here.' she pointed to the floor, Claire looked utterly shocked, did she belive in this shit, no it was something else... eve's voice snapped me back.  
'is it Shane-are you seeing Shane's future. _Wtf_.  
'she can't see the future, she makes up crap right mir?'she didn't answer she just looked at the ceiling.  
'this house, this house is so strange. It doesn't make sense, you know.'_ No we don't know you freak!_ I was about to say and then Michel was on the stairs.

'yeah it's not the only one.' He said,  
'eve what the hell is she doing here?'  
'don't ask me I didn't let her in.' Eve defended herself. I was glad Miranda jumped in then, or else Michel would have turned on me.  
'hello Michel.' She said not-half bothered.  
'this one's new.' She waved at Claire.  
'yeah that's Claire.' He told her.  
'Claire.' She whispered and stared at her.  
'no it's not her, not her. Something else something strange in this house. Something not right. I need to read the cards.'  
'the hell,' I said but Miranda was already hauling eve up the stairs.  
'ok now this is too much. Eve?'  
'umm right...it's ok. She wants to do some tarot or something. It's ok! I'll bring her back down, just a sec!' the three of us stared at each other, I made a _crazy_ form at my head and whistled. Michel nodded,  
'she didn't used to be that bad.' Yeah, apparently getting fanged makes you go mad._ Yay me_ (!).  
'I guess it's that Charles guy she was talking about. Should have known that if anybody would hook up with a bloodsucker for troo wuv.' I made a noise.  
'it'd be some ditz like Miranda. I should have made walk home, she'd probably get off with another bite.'  
'but the sooner she gets out of here the better I'll feel, she gets eve a little-nervouse.' I looked at Michel and he looked back, he nodded toward Claire, who was thinking about something, SHOCKER (!). we stared until she saw us,  
'what?' she asked confused. We carried on looking,  
'fine I'll go.' She finally said looking miserable.  
'the girls smart.' I said almost seriously.  
'yep I like that about her.' Michel finished. I smiled as Claire went up the stairs.

'wana play a video game?' I asked him,  
'sure.' He replied, he sat down and I stared at him,  
'what.' He said innocently.  
'WHAT?'  
'beer.' I pointed to the kitchen.  
'no way man, you get it yourself.' I carried on staring, testing my technique. He sighed and gave in._ Hah it totally works._ He came in with the beer and I loaded up my new car racing game.  
we where midway in a race elbowing each-other, trying to knock us off course,

'not exactly legal.' Claire's voice suddenly came,_ what, the games an 18._  
'the beer no-body heres 21.' She said finally. _Oh_. We clicked bottles,  
'here's to crime.' I said,  
'hey it was a birthday present, 2 six packs. Were only one down so give us a break, Morganville's got the highest alcoholics per capita, of any place in the world I'll bet.' Michel paused the game then.  
'she leaving yet?' he asked.  
'no.' Awww damn.  
'if she starts telling me I'm going to meet a tall dark stranger, I'm leaving. I'm mean the kids a head case, and I don't wana be mean but jeez. She really belives this stuff and she's git eve half-convinced to.' Claire sat down and we carried on playing.  
'she was looking at the secret room, she was standing here and staring right at it.' _Oh shit she was, when she called the house wired, I cannot _get_ sucked into this._  
'Coincidence.' Michel.  
'Total coincidence.' I finished.  
'eve said that she had some kind of vision about you Shane-'  
'not that again!' why was eve hanging this over me.  
'look she had a vision of the house on fire, but she didn't say until after the fire, even if she did fat lot of good it did.' That story pissed me off so bad I didn't blame Claire for being curious but it was still piss take. I un-paused the game.  
'I'm going to bed.' Claire said. But then she came and sat on the couch next to me watching us play.

After a while I felt her move next to me, she was asleep and her head was slowly moving down until it stopped on my shoulder, her whole body relaxed into me, I felt so warm and comfortable,_ well she's sleeping so I can't move her and wake her up, it's cool_. I guiltily moved closer, she looked cute when she slept._ NO WAY THAT CROSSES THE LINE._ I heard a massive screech on t.v my head snapped back to the game, my car crashed into the wall, Michel looked at me weirdly. But I didn't meet his eyes,  
'hey want something to eat?' he asked,  
'yeah.' He nodded and got up. I looked at Claire decided it was late enough and she needed to go to bed.  
'Claire wake up.' I said slowly, she blinked and I smiled at the face she was pulling, my smile grew wider and I really did not want to move, _damn she's cute when she was awake to._ She went slightly red, _oh my god is she blushing DAMNN not good._ I automatically cleared my throat. We both moved away , like she felt it to.  
'you should probably get some sleep,' I changed the subject,  
'your beat.'  
'yeah, what time is it?' she said,  
'3 a.m. Michel's making a snack you want anything?' I realised I saw still smiling, I couldn't stop all my wild thoughts. _Oh well maybe she'll think I'm drunk._ At the I let myself fully smile at her.  
umm...no thanks,' she stood up.  
'who won?' she said. I would tell her the sats but I lost count from the time I started staring at her.  
'which game?' I settled with.  
'oh I guess I was asleep for a while.' She said confused.  
'don't worry we didn't let the zombies get you.' I must been kinda drunk because my smile went wicked.  
'if you want to stay up you can help me kick his ass.'  
'that depends, can I have a beer.' Wow no way can she be drunk too.  
'hell no.'  
'beacause I'm 16?'  
'drinking kills brain cells, dumbass. And besides if I give you one theres less for me. I can do the math.' Michel came in with cheese puffs,  
'Claire wants a beer.' I told him.  
Claire needs to go to bed.' He said.  
'scoot over man, I don't like you that much.'  
'dick. Thats not what you said last night.'  
'bite me.'  
'I want another beer.'  
'your cut off it's my birthday present, not yours.' He told me  
' oh that's really low you are a dick, and just for that I'm thrashing you.'  
'promises, promises.' He said the looked at Claire.  
'your still here. No beer. I'm not corrupting a minor.'  
'but you're a minor. At least for beer.'  
'yeah and by the way how much does it suck that I'm an adult, if I kill somebody and not if I want a beer. There all dicks.'  
'man seriously you are one cheep drunk, my junior high girlfriend could hold her liqor better.'  
'your junior high girlfriend.' I snorted. Damn.  
'Claire get out of here you making me nervous.'  
'dick.' She flung a pillow at me I chased her and missed she laughed and looked up the stairs.  
'mirandas leaving.' She called. Me and Michel smiled.  
'miranda's not leaving, miranda's going to do a séance.' Eve whispered.  
'oh shit.' Michel stole the words out of my mouth...

_**2 chapters in 2 days please don't get used to it people.**_


	9. morganville Chapter 9

_**Yay thanks for all the awesome reviws, do more and I'll update faster x**_

The intensity in the room was just flowing, Michel looked the most worried, Claire looked like she desperately wanted to be asleep, then there was eve who was more worried the Michel bit in a totally different way.  
'ok.' She finally said.  
'Shane, Michel, Claire – sit down.'  
'this is bullshit.' I told her.  
'just – please do it ok. Just do it for me.' I was about to argue when Michel and Claire sat down. I got a seat as far away from Miranda as I could get, witch meant I was next to eve and Michel.  
'hold hands.' Eve instructed. I was about to refuse, when she grabbed my hand and yanked it up, she did the same to Miranda but she was less reluctant. Eve then _glared_ at a terrified Claire who shakily took Miranda's hand. Me and Michel where the only two left, we looked at each-other and shrugged it off,  
'whatever.' Michel said. We weren't really holding hands just holding fingers, witch brought eve to say...  
'god guys, homophobic much, this isn't about you being men it's about-' eve would have probably finished with something like, _it's about Miranda's visions!_ But then suddenly the one and only Miranda shouted,  
'he's dead I see him!' Claire flinched, we all froze. And that hit it off the look on her face, was like she just hit a glass window. I bit my lip to hold back laughter, across the table Claire was doing the same only not as bad, but eve was on the verge of tears.  
'somebody dies in this house! I see him. I see him lying on the floor.' She was moaning and thrashing out.  
'it's not over. It's not over, this house won't let it be over.' Michel was tense REALLY tense his grip on my hand tensed.  
'there's a ghost a in this house, an unquiet sprit.' _Bullshit_.  
'an unquiet spirit.' I said under my breath. Is that politically correct for pissed off? You know like un-dead American or something?' miranda opened her eyes and frowned at me,  
'somebody already died right here in this room. His spirit haunts this place and it's strong.' We all stared at each-other.  
'is it dangerous?' eve asked, Claire looked she was about to burst out laughing.  
'I-I can't tell it's murky.'  
'right.' I commented, almost straight after.  
'dead man walking can't tell if it's dangerous because WOW murky. Anything else?' I said with pure sarcasm in my voice, once again Claire held back a giggle. Then her face twisted into horror and confusion.  
'fire I see fire, someone screaming in fire.' She said,_ Alyssa..._ it brought back so many memorise I was in a trance, but only for a quick second. I yanked my hands away from eve and Michel, I slammed my chair back fire building inside me.  
'ok that's it's I'm outta here, feel free to take your physic jollies somewhere else.' I told her in anger. Eve grabbed me.  
'no wait, Shane wait. She saw it in the cards to.' She told me._ Great that makes it a WHOLE lot better._  
'she see's what ever you want, she gets off on attention, in case you didn't notice! She's a fang banger!'

'Shane, please! At least listen!' she pleaded.

'I've heard enough. Let me know when you want to move on to table rapping or Ouija boards those are a lot more fun. We could get some ten-year-olds to show us the ropes.' I shouted, getting more pissed off every second.  
'Shane, wait! Where are you going?'  
'Bed,' _lie._ I stormed upstaires.  
'night.' I was not in the mood to say the 'good' in front of it. As soon as I got to the top I knew where I was going, I pushed the button behind the picture and went inside.

Lying on the couch I felt lonely as hell, then I heard the door open,_ eve_. My first initial thought. I prepared myself to say,_ fuck off not in the mood._ But then Claire walked in, I didn't know how to feel I was happy I had someone here but then I considered the fact that she might have been sent by eve.  
'go away.' I told her. But she didn't she just sat down next to me.  
'I mean it Claire, go away.'  
'first time you met me I was crying, you don't have to be ashamed. _I'm not crying. But she cares._ I shook the last thought off.

'I'm not crying.' I told her. Then moved my arm to show her, but with the look on her face she saw something just as worse.  
'I cant stand that she pretends to know. She was Lyssa's friend. If she knew, if she really knew, she should have tried harder.' Claire looked shocked.  
'do you mean she?' but she didn't finish, and I was glad. I had thought about what she was thinking many times. She took my hand in hers. Her fingers where warm and soft, I held it, closed my eyes and sighed.  
'I'm drunk and pissed off, not the best company right now. Man your parents would kill us if they knew any of this.' She didn't answer. I knew she was thinking different things to me but when I said, If they knew about any of this, I meant an 18 year old liking there little 16 year old, but I kept that to myself.  
'Claire?' I finally said, feeling more relaxed.  
'don't do that again.' _Beacuse I was worried as hell._ But I decided to leave that out.  
'do what?' she said.  
'go out like you did tonight, not at night.' She didn't waste time answering.  
'I won't if you won't.' _She does care. Play it cool Shane, play it cool_.  
'no dates? What is this, the big brother house? Anyway I didn't come back to Morganville to hide' _shit, I knew Claire was going to ask, I mean clever people like knowing stuff_.  
'why did you come back?' score one for Shane.  
'Michel I told you, he called I cam it's what he'd do for me.' it's what he WOULD have done for me, but now I'm not sure... Claire nearly died.  
'it's more then that.' She said suddenly.  
'or else you would have taken off by now.' _Very smart. But I can't dad wouldn't exactly give me a WELCOME BACK party, probably a party punch instead._  
'maybe.' I sighed not giving much away except the fact that she was right.  
'leave it Claire, you don't have to dig into every secret around here, it's not safe.' I told her hoping she was listening, but she normally did what she wanted, she wasn't quite street smart yet.  
'no.' She said.  
'it's not.' We talked for ages, she didn't bring up difficult subjects witch I was totally great-full for. We had a lot in common including, books and movies. She put the afgan on and we both slowly drifted asleep

_Together..._

_**Hmm I'm not sure but what did you think? I take all criticism so please review,**_

_**Luvs ya all**_

_**Nikkie x**_


	10. morganville Chapter 10

_**Hey, thanks for all of your reviews, BUT, if I don't get 5+ reviews I won't update, I know it's mean I just really want at least 50 by the time I finish :D**_

I woke up warm and comfortable, _best sleep I've had in ages._ The couch creaked, and I realised Claire was getting up. She'd fallen asleep on the floor with an afghan on top of her. _Well it's better then me._ I checked my watch  
_9:00 AM_  
'oh god.' I moaned,  
'it's early, hell at least I can grab the bathroom first.' Claire jumped up then looking very awake.  
'what time is it?' she asked,  
'9.' I told her. She reached over me and opened the door, she ran out.  
'hey dibs on the bathroom. I mean it!' but as I expected she carried on running, I heard her footsteps move away. I got off the couch and groaned. The whole world was spinning around me. I finally was able so stumble out of the room, and as I did I saw Claire go in to the bathroom.

'but I called dibs.' I called. But ONCE AGAIN, I was ignored,

'dibs.' I said as I knocked on the door.

'damn girls don't understand rules.' I sighed.

'sorry I have to get ready.' She told me. I groaned and settled on the floor

I heard the shower go off after 5 minutes. And as I stood up Claire came sliding out. _I have to get ready,_ She'd said. Ready for what? No-one has classes on Sunday.

'Where the hell are you going.' I asked snapped back to focus. I went to stand in the door frame of her room. She put on her backpack and just looked at me obviously intending to go out.

'oh you've got to be kidding me, do you have some kind of death with or something. Do you really want to get pushed down a flight of stairs?' I said.

'you made a deal they won't come after me.' She said not sounding very confident, I'm not taking chances.

'don't be dense, leave it to the experts. You think they won't find a way around it?' she walked up to me and stared me in the face,

'you made a deal. I'm going to library. Please get out of my way.'_ Please did she just say please. I don't think anyone's said that around hear in like... forever, especially to me._

'please?' I corrected her.

'damn girl you need to learn how to get mad or-' I was cut off she shoved me out of the way. I wasn't ready or expected it so I stumbled back. She went to the stairs. I caught put to her and spun her around.

'hey I thought you said you wouldn't -' I started.

'at night.' She finished. She turned around and slipped. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back, with maybe a little to much force because then she was standing right next to me. My hands where still on her shoulders I felt totally reluctant to let go. _Please don't turn around please._ I silently begged, I couldn't let go of her now and I was face to face with her...

'see you.' She finally said and pulled away. I watched her walk away on shacking legs.

She couldn't of course not we both know where not allowed and she's way smarter.

I sighed, and went to have a shower it felt good, but the whole time I was hoping Claire was alright.

After the shower I went downstairs and made breakfast. Bacon, toast and coffee. Then I played video games until my phone rang.

'Hello?'

'**Hi Shane its Claire.'**

'Oh Claire, watt's up are you alright?'

'**Yeah... but I need your help.'**

'Me? For what.'

'**Just come to the big house at the end of Toll Street. Please hurry.'**

'Right ok. Bye.'

'**Bye.'**

She said and hung up, her voice was shaky and she sounded worried. I knew the house she was talking about but I didn't know who lived in it. I grabbed my last piece of toast and headed out.

_**What do ya think? Remember PLEASE REVIW.**_

_**Nikkie x**_


	11. morganville chapter 11

_**HIYAAA :D PLEASE ENJOY AND PPPLLLEEAAASSSE REVIW 3 LOVE UU ALL. Oh and I have a small request at the end for ya's, and a shout out ;)**_

About 20 minutes later I met Claire up, she told me we had to break into the house but she didn't tell me why.

'you know, I'd feel a whole lot better about the two of us if you didn't think I was the go-to guy for breaking and entering.' I said it so un-consciously I almost didn't here myself say _the two of us._ As friends, I nearly opened my mouth to say, but then she would know I was nervous.

_Don't look don't look._

I was once again asking her through my mind. Her brain must be pretty big because she didn't. _Thank god._ She didn't answer for a while, I swear I could here her breathing get louder as she picked up on my little mistake to.

'well I couldn't ask eve, she was at work.' She told me.

'makes sense.' _Might as well get it over with_.

'hey look what's that?' I lied, as she turned punched the window. She finally turned back.

'there now you can say you didn't know I was going to do it. Crime free.' I said cleverly. She was thinking about something and so was I. _I need to say something so she doesn't suspect... that I like her, what doesn't she like? _Then it came to me.

'in or out _kid_ daylights burning.' _Kid ha-ha she hates it when I call her that._

I walked in the house, or garbage heap, and she followed.

'hey, so what are we looking for.' I asked her still exploring the house.

'bookshelves.' She answered and as soon as she did my stomach turned in surprise. There were LOADS of books. I haven't been in a room with many books since... wait I haven't actually been in a room in a room with books, except comics.

'yo' found um.' I called to Claire. She walked in and stopped, she just stood there and stared,_ wow you'd think this was smart person paradise. _But she looked shocked.

'we have 2 hours, then were gone. I don't want to risk you on the street after dark.' She nodded.

'he said it has a black cover maybe that will help.'

I could tell from where I was standing, that It wasn't going to, she began pulling books out and sorting through them.  
'so what exactly are we looking for.' _A book maybe..._

'well you know the tattoo on eve's arm.' _Yeah the tattoo, funny thing is it's the same one on the book the one claries looking for... _

_WAIT, _I jerked.

'we're looking for the book... here?'

'I – dunno maybe it's worth a try.' She sighed. I shook my head. _The sacred vamp book in this hell hole?_

**A while later...**

**A little longer...**

**So much longer that I can't be asked to keep time...**

Then I pulled it out a black old book with a cross on the front, nope can't be it's a bible. As I went to through it in the 'no' pile I felt something heavy slip inside... I opened it a book, an old book was there. I looked at Claire who was still sorting through books._ Com on it's Claire. What do you think she's gonna do, a runner?_

'um Claire?' I said. She looked at me and walked over.

'take a look.' I told her. She frowned at it, when she opened her mouth I said,

'open it.' She did flipping through the pages then in the middle the old book was there. She stared at it...

'well, what about it?'

'it's in Latin.' She said sounding nervous. _?Pig Latin? 'cuz Claire's looking confused._

'so what does it say?' I asked tensely.

'I don't read Latin!'

'you're kidding, I thought all genius's read Latin. Isn't that the international language for smart people.' She threw a random book at me.

_Nice aim._

But I ducked just before it hit me. She kept flipping through the pages like she couldn't believe she had it.

_WAIT A MINUTE I FOUND IT. Hahaa have it vamps, the town's jack-ass found the book you losers have been looking for, for years. LOL_

_Not the time..._

'we'd better get going seriously I don't want to be here when the cops come calling.' _Of course I do, hasn't been a decent crime scene in Morganville for ages. NO Claire doesn't want to be here._

'you think they will?' she asked.

'well if dear old prof Wilson kneeled over after steeling the vampires blind yeah, I think they'll send a couple of cops over to inventory the goodies. So yeah we'd better go.' She put the book in the bible then opened her backpack, she paused and frowned at it,

'we need another bag.' She told me.

'something small.' I went to the kitchen or you could call it a dump yard, claire had told me he died today, but by the looks of it nobody has been here for years. I opened a draw with a plasic bad sticking out,_ oh god what is that a dead spider, eww and that thing in the corner. Oh yeah deffinatly calling this a dumo yard._

I gave the bag to claire and husstled her out, she stopped and stared frowning, she has to learn to let go.

'run first. Mourn later.' I told her, with the look on her face it made scence to her.

To walked home. Well i made her jog it but...

When we got there a blue SUV was in fornt of the house, claires eyes widened and she stopped,

'okay stopping, not a great idea. Come on claire lets-' befor I could finish she argued,

'that's my parents car, my parents are here. Oh my god.' she squealed. She turned away, but I grabbed her before she could run.

'better get it over with, if they tracked you this far they're not going to leave with out saying hello.' I told her,

'oh man let go.' She shouted. She hates this, so i did. After she tugged her t-shirt down she glared at me. _Oh she REALLY hates this... this is gonna be AWSOME._ I bowed at her.

'you first I'm watching your back.'

_**Yeah yeah I know the chapter doesn't end here in the story but I really wanted to update and give you more time to reviw. Anyway, request, if you put my story on alerts of favorites and me on favorites THEN PLEASE REVIW, thanks to vampijra who did all those.**_

_**Ina bit x**_


	12. morganville chapter 12

_**yo yo yo, it's nikkie soz for the late update but thanks for the awsome reviws, I just wana ask you something can you please read my other story**_ the most epic what if ever_** I'v only just started and I got a bad reviw so I'm kinda upset si please READ AND REVIW on both.**_

we walked toward the house, claire was taking small tense steps. when we opened the door eve's voice drifted outside,

'I'm sure she'll be here anytime she's- you know at class-'

'young lady my daughter is not in class. I'v been to her classes. she hasn't been to the class the eniter afternoon.' A man's voice interupted her, who I'm guessing is claires dad.' _he sounded. . . charming. . ._

_'_now are going to tell me where she is or do I have to call the police.'

_. . . __or not, the cops oh man talk about over-protective daddy, this is gonna be goood._

we walked down the hall, I turned my head to see around the corner, but before I could my eardrums where popped out by a loud shriek,

'claire.' someone shouted, who I'm guessesing is claire'e mom,_ unless claires dad voice goes high when he's exited,_ no it was her mom. she pulled claire back to look at her face,

'claire what have you been doing? what are you doing here?'

'mom.'

'we where so worried about you after that terrible accident, but les couldn't get off work until today.'

'it wasn't that big deal, mom-' I stared as claires mom's concernes poured out and her own protests did the same, but it took me about 10 seconds to realise that I shouldn't be looking there, claire's dad was shooting daggers at me, not literally but I was it was because it would have been a hell of a lot more comfortable then this,

'is it him did he get you into trouble.' _why does everyone think that, oh well time to milk it._

_'_not me I'v just got that kind of face.' I answered having trouble not smiling.

'shut up.' claire hissed, 'shane's just a friend dad. like eve.' she said trying clam them down witch by there expressions was not working,

'eve?' they said in unison,

'you mean...' it was trailed off by them looking toward the back of the room. oh this was amazing, eve couldn't have picked a better day to go totally goth on us 'cuz this, CLASSIC, I started laughing. and it got worse when she tried to smile.

'claire, you used to have such nice friends. what happened to elizabeth?'

'she went to texas A & M mom.'

'that doesn't mean you can't be friends.' her mom said trying to convince claire,_ trust me it ain't gonna happen I'v tryed to talk her out of things that will get her killed but noooo. _I wanted to tell them, well without the killing part.

'mom eve and shane are two of my roomates in this house.' snap, her parents looked like she just told them she's not a virgin or something,

'les, did she just say she's living here?' her mom's worried voice asked,

'young lady you are not living here, you live in a dorm.' her dad ecoed.

'I'm not. I'm living here that's my decsition.' she shot back almost instantly.

'thay's illigle.' he shouted, wow illigal, he REALLY needs to check out the rules of morganville.

'the rules say you have to live on campus. claire, you can't just-'

'I can. I did. and I'm not going back.'

'well I'm not paying good money to have you squat in some old wreck with a bunch of-'

_horny teenagers?_

'friends.' oh well then,

'and are they even in school?'

'I'm currently between mojors.' I said, kicking up the fire in daddy's face.

'shut up.' I could hear the tears in her voice but couldn't help but laugh silently, I glanced over at eve who was stood there like she was before not moving a muscle, she was expecting something. . .

'that's it. get you'r thing's claire, you'r comeing with us.' eve's eyes snapped shut and mine widened,

'no she isn't. not at night. sorry.' I said just about daring to stare him in the eyes.

'is this why you're here? living with older boys? under the same roof.' he shouted,

'oh claire you're to young for this, you-' she looked at me.

'shane.' I told her keeping at straight face, although the funny stuff was coming right back.

'shane, I'm sure you're a perfectly nice boy.' _finally._

'but you have to understand, that claire is a very special girl and she's very young-'

'she's a kid.' her dad interupted. . . again, was that a thing with him.

'she's sixteen and if you took advantage of her-'

'dad?' claire said

'enough already, shanes my friend. stop embarassing me!' she shouted,

'embarassasing you, how do think we feel.' he shouted 10 times louder.

'I think we'd all better sit down.' michels voice came from the top of the staires, _oh man and it was just getting good._

We walked forward I was about to go and sit down, _next to claire to add some wood to the fire,_ but michel saw the look of pure amusmant on my face. he new I was gonna make some wise-ass commentes while he was giving the I'm-responsible speach and turn on the charm. so he pushed me and eve to the kitchen.

'oh my gosh!' eve whispered loudly as we entered the kitchen.

'I know. how could he!' I said.

'yeah, I mean claire's dad has got a seriouse temper but. . .'

'what claire's dad? NO i was talking about michel, he sent me in here, THIS WAS GONNA GO ON YOUTUBE.' I whispered louder feeling annoyed, eve walked up to me and smacked in the arm, it didn't hurt so I just stared,

'that all you got goth girl? 'cuz if your looking to take out claire's dad you're gonna need some bad-ass training,' I joked.

'I don't wana take him out, so stop being an asshole.' she said in her normal tone,

'right we need to cook something and by we I mean you chille boy.' she she said worriedly already taking out pots and pans,

'here where an apron.' I told her, handing her the one with KISS THE COOK over the front, in her hurry she didn't clock it and just nodded and pulled it on. after that we just cooked in scilence.

when we done eve ran in expecting there to be a fight but it was normal,

'dinner's ready.' she annonced, I saw claire's eyes stare at the apron although they didn't meet mine I still smiled.

'oh we couldn't.' her mom politly said,

'the heck we can't I'm starved is that chillie?'

The tenseness of dinner was killing me, I held my breath as long as I could. Michel kept shooting me glances the clearly said, _shut-up-dude-or-else-I-WILL-hit-you._ Witch was just making me laugh even more.

'so michel.' Claires mom started.

'what is you do?' I saw a sarcastic look cross claires face.

'I'm a musician.' He answered slowly.

'oh really.' Claires mom totally brightned up.

'what do you play? I love classical music.' She said. Michels face twisted in uncomfortableness **(- is that a word?)** Claire looked just the same. Michels eyes flashed to me, I started choking on the chilli I quickly grabbed a napkin them gulped down hlaf my coke eager to see michels answer.

'piano and guitar. But mostly guitar. Acoustic and electric.'_ Turning the charm on her mom? :D_

'hump, anygood?' claires dad said looking for something desent the mini family. My shouldes started shaking. Michel was totally under preasure, and not loving it, but I-I-I-I WAS loving claires parents.

'I don't know I work hard at it.' He answered. Eve jumped up getting my about 5 seconds from a heart-attack.

'he's very good! Honestly, michel, you should quit being so humble. You're really great. It's just a matter of time before you really do something big, and you know it.' Michel looked mutual, I knew he would I'v been hounding at him since I came back to morganville to do something with his life.

'someday.' He said shurging.

'hey shane, thanks for dinner. Good stuff man.' I knew he didn't mean it. He was doing 2 things.

Diverting the conversation away from him.

And trying to give claires parents a good imperesion of me, after the shit start.

Eve played along though.

'yeah, not bad.'

'spicy.' I didn't know weather to be offended or happy.

'mind if I get a refill?' something corossed eve's face. She jumped up,

'I'll get it.' Claires dad walked off though. At first i though eve was being helpful but then I realised something must be really wrong, I listed the stuff in the fridge.

_Chillie, orange juice, beer... BEER?_ Shit I looked over at michel, before I could say anything claires dad walked in, furiouse.

'do you want to explain to me why there's beer here and a sixteen year old in the house?' _no thanks_

'not to mention none of you are old enough to be drinking it!' tears burned in claires eyes...

_**LIKE IT, I enjoyed writing it. I'm being really mean arent I stalling THAT chapter ;) I should tell ya I'm gonna update when I get 5 or more reviws for BOTH my stories.**_


	13. morganville Chapter 13

_**HEYYYYY, NIKKIE HERE ANYWAY I KNOW I SAID I WASNT GONNA UPDATE FOR A WHILE, BUT THIS IS MY FAV CHAPTER SO...**_

I was partly my fault, I guess. It hurt seeing claire cry especially like that. Michel's charm didn't work and Claire's dad went from amusing to down-right scary in a second. Went he asked about the beer...

_None of us could answer, Michel couldn't be polite – at the moment to claries dad he was a rule breaking scum, I couldn't make a joke – even I knew it would be stupid and eve and Claire did the same. We sat in silence, the last noise in the room was claire's mothers intake of breath._

'_THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT.' Claire's dad roared. Michel got up, but we knew it was no use Claire's dad was already ordering her out of the house._

Then the next part is my blame. Michel might have been able to keep the cool in the house, but not a chance in hell where they leaving at night, so I started to shout at her dad._ How I had the guts to do that I have no idea._ Eve left at some point, but I didn't clock it. In the end I felt guilty it WAS my fault but I couldn't let anything happen to Claire, even though that caused her hysterical crying. He allowed her 2 days I don't know why, I was too busy calming down_._ I didn't want to hurt Claire anymore, as her parents left she stood in the background. I quickly grabbed a cross and stood in the doorway. But they left in one piece. Michel looked at Claire.

'sorry that could have gone better.' He said

'you think ?' she answered furiously, man she was really annoyed, she normally polite and that but now her eyes where red and dark, with tear stains down her cheeks, she looked haunted.

'I'm not leaving no way!' the look in her face she almost didn't believe it herself.

'claire, until you're eighteen, you really don't have a right to say that, OK? I know you're almost seventeen, you're smatter then 90% of the world-'

'100% smatter then anyone in this house.' I added trying to fill my part of making her feel better.

'-but that doesn't matter. It will but it doesn't right now. You need to do what they say. If you decide to fight them it's gonna get ugly and Claire we cant afford that.' _Well maybe YOU can't._ He flashed a look at me.

'I can't afford it you understand.' Michel's back was to me, but he was blatantly watching her closely, she nodded stiff and hard with no emotion.

'sorry, believe me it isn't the way I wanted it to happen. But at least you'll be out of Morganville, you'll be safe.' YAY(!) one good thing out of this shit day. He hugged her, she did it back but still frowning. He walked away then. We looked at each other,

'well I'm not hugging you.' I said just about avoiding a shaky voice. We where standing close I was staring into her eyes unconsciously, for the first time noticing what a rich and dark chocolate they were._ Come on man you can't do this._

Looks like I don't even listen to myself, I lent forward taking her tiny body into my arms. She was warm, I pulled her closer. She then relaxed at put her head on my chest, warmth spreading through me. I put my head on her chin, why can't this work? _Because you're 18 she's 16 we've been through this._ I pulled back once again getting lost in her eyes,

'Shane!' eve called snapping me out of my trance, I flinched at the shock. I straightened myself up, acting like nothing happened. As I looked back I saw Claire heading upstairs clearly wanting to be left alone, _so do I, damn most intense hug EVER._ I ignored eve and just slumped down on the couch thoughts racing through my head. What if Claire does leave, but that's good right? Half the reason that I've been getting close to her is because I've been protecting her and now she's out of Morganville she'll be fine... good thing right?

THE PART WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING 4 :D

_Do it... OK fine  
no, but what if I mess up... true  
but you need to... also true_

These are the debates that have been going on in my head for the past half hour, I need to talk to Claire, she can't get hurt now her parents already think where getting her drunk, what now? But what's the other side. Why can't I go? _Ummm maybe because you like her ?_

I've gotta do it, just keep a clear head. I stood up and walked to her room, cleverly avoiding the creaky floor-board, Michel only kept that for times like this... people sneaking around. I reached forward to knock, my hand freezing halfway through._ Not too loud._ I lightly touched my hand to it. I heard feet shuffling from inside. _I shouldn't have done it. She might still be angry._

The sound of a door opening snapped me back, Claire stood in the doorway. After 2 seconds I realised why she looked shocked and nervous. _All she's wearing is a oversized top._ My heart skipped a beat and my breathing accelerated, _quit it, remember why you're here._

'hi.' She said

'hi. Did I wake you?' _small talk_

'no I couldn't sleep.' She answered, as I glanced behind her I saw her covers, they where messed up. The heat over me increased, looking at Claire like this, I was almost scared.

'um... do you want to um... come in?' she asked not so sure of it herself.

'better not. Claire I-' I shook my head, man I'm dumb I never think. _yes you do... YOU JUST DON'T LISTEN._

'_I_ shouldn't even be here.' _Then walk away._

'well I'm sitting down, if you want to stand there fine.' She challenged. I need to talk to her. She sat on the bed, legs together, _thank god 'cuz if she didn't I'd pass out._

I took 2 steps inside, being cautious.

'for the next two days, you are not leaving the house.' I started calming myself.

'your dad already thinks were staging orgies in the hallway. Last think I want is to send you home with fang marks in your neck. Or in a coffin. I couldn't stand that, I really couldn't you know that right?' I knew I was hinting at the fact that I liked her. I took another step, I needed her word

' Claire you've got to promise me.' Half of me knew she wouldn't- I know her well enough.

'I can't I'm not some little kid, and I'm not your sister.' She said. _Pftt, don't I know it. My relationship with you is way different to my sisters..._

I laughed at that thought, finally facing the facts.

'oh yeah, that I know. But I don't want to see you get hurt again.' No I really don't, my heart ached longing for her, I knelt down and cupped her chin in my hands staring into her beautiful eyes, I leant forward and kissed her, her lips where soft and sweet but frozen in shock, the part of me fighting against her hushed completely. I stopped and put my forehead against hers, I was glad I did it because then she leant forward and started kissing me. The unique taste of her filled my mouth warm and lush, _so good, so so good._ I laced her fingers in mine and pulled her to her feet. Kissing her more passionately now I felt amazing as if my senses had been lit by a match. I can't do this, no way. I pulled back staring in her shocked eyes.

't-that shouldn't have happened.' _But I'm glad it did._

'probably not, but I'm leaving in two days, it'd be stupid if I hadn't kissed you.' So she does feel the same way, the urge of that was irresistible, I pulled her into me and started kissing her, I moved my hands down her soft warm hair, she gasped into my mouth, the sound filling me and with that I moaned into her. Wrapping one hand around her waist and the other was holding her head tilting it toward mine. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and touched her slowly, once again filled with her sweet taste. _Stop Shane stop now._ This was going to far, she's sixteen but it was so good. I let go only then realising how tight my grip was on her, she fell back on to the back, half of my body urged to follow. But my sense won. I took two big steps back turned and went into the hall. _I cannot belive that just happened, I cannot belive how good that felt._ How ever I imagined kissing Claire it was not like that. I turned around facing her.

'ok that really shouldn't have happened. We're never going to talk about this again, not ever, right?' I said, afraid of the consequences.

'right.' She agreed.

'never happened.'

'I know.' She said, I walk further.

'lock the door.' She nodded and came closer to lock it. I slumped against the door,

'I'm so dead.' I muttered because I was still buzzing and couldn't get over it. I stood up and walked to my room,

'hey man, where you been.' Michel.

He was sat on my bed spinning a X-box controller in his hand smiling like a lunatic.

_**AHHHH, luved that. Can't wait to know what happens next. This time 10 reviws DEFFINATLY**_

_**Much luv**_

_**Nikkie**_

_**xx**_


	14. morganville Chapter 14

_**HEYY :D it's nikkie again. . . so pftt judging by the reviws I think you guys like it so far, I mean eveyone knows whats gonna happen but I've always thought about it from shane's pov so here I 'am**__**.**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

I stared at Michael,

'U-um, h-hey Michael what are you doing here?' I finally stammered out.

'Nothing just was gonna see if you wanted to play some video games.' He said throwing the controller in his hand up and down.

'But you weren't here, so I waited... and waited.' He finished with a smirk. I quickly threw a answer together in my head.

'Umm yeah, I was in the bathroom.' I lied.

'Really.'

'Last I remember the bathroom is at the other side of the hall. . .' He concluded. I couldn't think of anything to say, _damn since when am I a bad liar._

'dude, quit lying I know you where in Claire room.' He said, I nodded hastily. No point in denying it I guess.

'sooo, what where you doing in there.' He pushed,

'I-I need to. . . tell her something.' _I'm not lying nope. Not lying._

He laughed,

'come on man, I wasn't born yesterday.' He said with amusement in his voice.

'Look at yourself, you face is red and you can barely speak.' He told me, I had a urge to hold my face and turn away. But I didn't have a chance before Michael shot the next question at me,

'so what REALLY happened?' He pried,

_Well the thing is I went there to tell he she's staying at home for the next two days, but somehow that turned into us kissing. Then Claire admitting that she likes me, and then more kissing. . ._ Nahh don't think so, anyway not like he's gonna guess.

'So you kiss her?' and He guessed,

'Umm well I-I umm the thing is. . .' the thing is I don't know what I'm getting at either.

'Whoa clam down, what do think I'm gonna shout or something, I just wana know.' He told me, bloody hell, damn my life,

I sighed, 'Yeah, I did.' I looked at him, he raised his eyebrows like almost didn't believe it himself.

'huh.' He was trying to act casual, but he was clearly avoiding a smile.

'What'd she do.' He asked, my face fell, _ughh he did not just ask that._

'W-well.' I looked for words that wouldn't embarrass Claire,

'She kissed me back.' Yeah that won't work. Michaels face broke into a smile that made him look like he was on drugs.

'HAHA, I knew it.' He said. Heat burned in my cheeks, I knew my face was going red,

'knew. . . what?' I questioned.

'That you guys liked, each-other.' He said still smiling,

'Nice move kissing her 2 days before she leaves.' _Officially feel like a 5 year old how just got told, NOPE, we're not going to Disney-land. _

He must have seen that,

'Pftt, sorry don't worry your love isn't doomed forever.' _Love, is he mental._

'Love? I am not in love it was 1 tiny kiss.' _All expect for 1 and tiny._

'Whatever you say man.' He said and strolled out, I glared after him. _Yeah, whatever._

I slumped down on the best and finally relished _my_ lunatic smile. The same word swimming in my head all night,

_CLAIRE_

_**:D I'm sorry I know it's short but I LOVE THIS CHAPTER, poor Shane ;) I had fun writing this. **_

_**Much love**_

_**Nikkie**_

_**xx**_


	15. morganville Chapter 15

_**Hiii I know you think I'm a twat for not updating sorry been busy any wayyy**_

_**, wow chapter. . . 15, damn time flies, anyway I have a question for you at the end :/ pretty important so please read, and I wanted to say if you are reading my other story I'v changed the summary. . . claire gets pregnant :D R&R**_

I woke up with a pounding head. I'd barley got any sleep last night, due to. . . reasons. I looked at the clock, 4:00. Eve would be at work and Michael would be asleep. My stomach growled, _hmm I hope breakfast is still warm._ Claire's probobly studying downstaries, she'd be at collage but I made her promise not to leave the house. _Guess we sealed the deal with a kiss._ Quit it shane I cannot think of that now.

After a quick shower, I headed downstaires, no-one was in the frontroom, _Maybe claire lay in, since she doesn't have to worry about getting up for collage._ My thoughts as usual where proven wrong.

As I entered the kitchen I saw no-one

'Claire,' I said half expecting her to jump out of the pantry. I turned around fast,

'Shit Claire?' I bolted upstaires, and then reached the top. As soon as I did I hammered on Michael's door,

'MICHAEL, MICHAEL. DUDE GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!' I shouted, there was no reply, I up my ear to the door I couldn't even here any movement from inside. _I know he loves sleeping but that is just wierd._ I kicked the door one last time.

'Every time.' I muttered.

'Every single fucking time. . . . . . . . .He's not here.' A cold breeze passed over me, I battered it away. Then turned my head to search for the draft. _Nothing, NOTHING. Morganville is more screwed then I thought._ I stomped down the stairs and searched EVERYWERE, the whole house head to toe, _what if he's one of them? Maybe vamps have a special place that they go. . . Oh man no way NO WAY this can't happen!_ I finally settled on the stairs ignoring my empty stomach and waited.

_She's dead isn't she? Oh my gosh she's dead. Damn Shane don't you know her well enough to know she doesn't listen?_

Just then the door flew open, in came Claire looking horrified. She threw herself at me, and I happily embraced her. She alvie she's alive. But is she OK? I pushed her back to check. As far as I could see she was fine, but scared.

'I know, you told me not to go. I'm sorry.' She said. I nodded still, not happy.

'Inside.' I simply said.

Sometimes I can be smart and yesterday was one of those times, but people don't expect it so the don't listen. Yestrerday I told Claire not to go out and if she'd listened she wouldn't have –

Been ambushed by Monica,

Thretened by Monica,

Chased by Monica. . . more to the point, Monica wouldn't have touched her.

AND, she would have met some scary badass Vampire in a church witch- wait for it

Monica chased her into. By the time she finished her story my response was clear and final.

'You.' I said

'Had better like the inside of your room, because I'm locking you in there until your parents come to put you in the car.'

'Shane-' she tried to protest but I stopped her.

'I mean it Claire. No more bullshit. You're staying alive no matter what I have to do.' I was annoyed, not just because of this but also because of,

'Now. You need to tell me about Michael.' I started.

'What?' she said, for the first time looking clueless.

'I mean it, Claire. Tell me, right now. Because I can't find him anywhere, and you know what? I can never find him during the day.-' I stopped slightly short in my speech because of a very usual chill, and it pissed me off because it always happens and I never know what it is. . .

'- Damn did you feel that!' I asked as I swatted the air, she must of thought I'm nuts,

'We can't get through this if were not straight with each other,' I explained. I felt like I was choking on my own breath, with the question stuck in my throat. I seriously need rehab.

'Is he you-know, one of them?' I finally asked. It only took he a few seconds to answer but it felt like hours.

'No.' She said. 'no he's not.' Her words wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and slumped against the wall, at ease.

'God thank you, I was going nuts. I mean I thought it's one thing to be a night person, but Michael- I thought I was-'

'Wait.' She stopped me.

'Quit it Michael he needs to know.' _Michaels here?_

I looked around and frowned at Claire.

'Michaels not here.' And I thought I needed rehab, Claire's seeing stuff.

'I checked, searched the whole damn place from top to bottom.' I said.

'Yes he is. Cold spot.' She waved her hand around. _OK this is wired._

'I figure he's standing right here.' I knew we where both looking at thin air – I don't belive in physic shit –

She then looked at her watch,

'He'll be back in two hours, when the sun comes up. You can see him then.'

'What are you talking about?' I said.

'Michael. He's a ghost.' _OK that's it she's lost it, not Morganville material._

'Oh come on bullshit, the dude sits here and eats dinner with us!'

She shrugged and threw her hands up.

'You wanted to know. Fine now you know. And by the way I'm fine.' I ignored the last part and caught up to her.

'What do you mean he's a ghost?' I asked.

'I mean a ghost comes on, the dude's as real as I am.' I told her.

'Sometimes.' She said,

'Ask him, better yet watch him at dawn then tell me what he is because ghost is about all I know to call him. The thing is, he can't leave the house, Shane. He can't help us. He's stuck here, and during the day, he can't even talk to us. He just drifts.' She was confusing me like hell, I think I liked it better when I thought he was a blood sucker.

She started batting the air again.

'Stop it Michael I know you're pissed but he needs to know.' She said. I grabbed he and shook her as hard as I dared.

'Claire you're talking to thin air.' I shouted. But it didn't seem to register.

'Whatever let go I have things to do.' She said.

'What things?'

'Packing!' She then went upstairs and slammed her door shut. I followed her.

As much as I kept pounding on the door she wouldn't listen. . . .

**2 HOURS LATER . . . DUSK**

I looked and looked and looked, my eyes where literally soar. _I think I've memorized every single speck of dust in Michaels room._ Well if there is any, dude's gotta be more messy or I'll start questioning Claire about the fact that he's a boy.

I walked out-

'Michael?' Claire's voice came. I spun around, I could see her but there was a cloud?- in the way.

Eve came out of her room and said something. But I wasn't concentrating on her, I was concentrating on the form of Michael appearing randomly in the middle of the hallway. Eve screaming as he literally popped out. And then there he was, retching and gasping on the floor I was fighting for breath but so was he.

'Shit.' He gasped, and for a while carried on, when he finally stopped Claire came to him held out a hand and said,

'Well I guess that settles things.' He took her hand and lent against the wall.

'In a minute takes a lot out of you.' Yeah he'd better hurry because I'm starting to believe Claire's mental story.

Eve squeaked,

'You're the ghost, you're the ghost Miranda was talking about.' _OK so ghost._

'Oh my god you're the ghost! You're the ghost. You bastered!' She thought about it.

'This is the coolest damn thing that's ever happened in my life.' I felt sick, He kept this from me all that time I needed his help, but what about him needing my help? He met my eyes.

'So this is why you asked me to come back?' I said venomously.

'I-' He cut himself off and lent on the wall, Eve put an arm around him.

'Not just because-' I stopped him, last thing I want now is a fight.

'I get it man.' No I really don't.

'What the hell happened while I was gone?' I hid the fact that I was annoyed.

'Later.' He said. _Yeah course, he's dead Michaels dead he's fighting for breath because he was dead and now he's not._

I remembered what Miranda said.

'**He died right here.'**

It was force that lead me downstairs to stand in the place she'd pointed. I didn't know what to think. . . I felt a tap on my shoulder, I knew it was Claire. Eve was helping Michael. Before she could say anything there was a knock on the door.

'I swear to god if that's Miranda-' She shook her head.

'I think it's for me.' _If she invited anyone for dinner now's a bad time._

She was talking to who ever was at the door, then I heard it.

'NO!' It was Michael unless Claire had a major voice change. I spun around, Michel was charging down the stairs, I went behind him just in time to see Claire throw her self against the wall.

'Claire gat back.' He said. She did and hurried behind him, Michael went to the door.

'Ah Michael you're here. Good to see you're surviving nicely.' Oliver randomly said.

Michael didn't reply to that but then said.

'What do you want here?' Oliver said,

'I know you won't believe me but in truth, I had the best intensions of you're young friend at heart.' Michael laughed. _OK now I'm even more confused._

'And you're friend Shane.' His eyes locked with mine, if Michael had a problem with him so did I.

'And Eve dear sweet Eve. Such a fine employee.' He said switching to Eve. She blurted.

'You know each other, but Michael I thought you said you didn't know him.'

'I didn't until he killed me, we where never introduced.' Killed? Oliver stabbed him or something?

'Yes', Oliver said, and shrugged. 'Sorry about that. Nothing personal about it; it was an experiment of sorts that didn't quite work out. But I'm pleased to see you survived, even if not quite in the form that I'd hoped.' Michael made a sound. _Experiment? Oliver experimented on him. . . Wait he can't come in without an invatation no WAY. E_ve must have thought about it to.

'Oh my god! Oliver.' She cried.

'We can discuss my moral shortcomings later,' he said. 'For now, you need to let me inside this house, and as quickly as possible.'

'You have got to be kidding,' Michael said. 'I think one of us dead in here is good enough. Im not letting you in to kill the rest.' Oliver studied him silently for a long moment.

'Id hoped to be able to avoid this,' he finally said. 'Your little Claire is quite the prodigy, you know. She says shes found the book. I think she has quite a promising future in Morganville provided she survives the night.' Michael looked like he wanted to vomit. His eyes darted to Claire, then away. Doesnt matter. Go away. Nobodies asking you in.'

'No?' He asked. His fangs came down slowly, emphasizing the fact that he's got them.

'I think someone will.' He said as if he believed it.

'I'd say over my dead body but you already made that point. Now fuck off man.' Michael said and when he was about to close the door but Oliver's hand came up at vamp speed and stopped him. He folded back his fangs.

'Michael? Why you risked exposing your secrets to them?' Michael didnt stop. The door was swinging closed on Oliver. 'Shane, listen to me! Michael needed someone living to activate the house Protection! You think he cares about you, he doesnt! Youre just arms and legs for him! Beating hearts! He' s no different from me! Except for the not-bloodsucking part,'

_Blood suckings bad enough._

You freak! I yelled, and then the door slammed shut on Oliver's face. He locked the door.

'Why did you tell us man?' I said, Michael didn't face me when he replied.

'Tell you what?' He was hiding what he was going through.

'Any damn thing!' I told him.

'How did this happen how did you get to be.' I waved my hands around because I still wasn't happy calling him a ghost.  
'Was he trying to vamp you out.'

'I think so. It didn't work. This is as far as I got.' Michael swallowed hard and turned to face me. 'He's right about the Protections. The house won't enforce any Protection unless there's someone living in it. I don't exactly count. Impart of it now. I did need you.'

'Whatever man I don't care. I care about you getting you're self drained by some damn leech while my back was turned.' I said.

'HE can't be a vampire, he can't.' I wonder Eve was feeling. She works for the twat.

'He's my boss! And and he works days! How is that even possible?'

'Ask him,' Michael said. 'Next time you go to work.'

'Oh, right, as if I didn't just quit that job!' Eve moved up beside Michael and put her arms around him. He hugged her back. New freak show couple, Goth chick and ghost boy! Michael stroked Eves hair.

'God, I am so sorry! You're fault,' he said.

'Not anybody's fault except his. How'd you?' Eve said.

'I played a set at Common Grounds.' He explained.'

'I didn't know he owned the place. I was dealing with a guy named Chad Oh.

'Right. Chad died,' Eve said.

'Wonder how that happened? I said sarcastically.

This guy Oliver, but I never knew his name said he was a musician and he was looking for a room to rent. I thought it was a good idea. He came over to see the house.' Michael closed his eyes tight, he was scared and it was all flashing before him.

'As soon as I asked him in. I felt it. But it was too late, and he had friends.'

'Shit.' I cursed, if I was here this wouldn't have happened.

'I should have been here,' I said.

Then we'd both be dead. And you still will be, said Oliver's voice through the door. Eve, my dear. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. Let me in.'

'Leave her alone!' Michael roared, and turned to face the door. But that was it, the scared look went out of her, replaced by a clueless one.

'Yes Oliver, come inside.' It was as if her word broke the lock because as soon as she finished they snapped and Oliver came in.

_**I know it's bad I'm tierd **__**L**__** any way question:**_

_**When I've finished this shall I do Dead Girls Dance in shane's pov**_

_**REVIW & ANSWER **_


	16. morganville Chapter 16

_**Heyy it's Nikkie, don't think it's been that long scince I updated. . . I've been working on my other story witch kinda seems to be paying of. Anyway in the book this is the last chapter BUT I'm gonna kill it cuz I'm going to break it down and I even might someone else's diary entry in it at the end (Because it has Eve's in the book.) **_

_**ENJOY ;-)**_

Oliver only took one echoing footstep into the house when Micheal attacked him at lightning speed. He was macking it really hard to belivie that he's human because no human could have that kind of strenth. Normally I would happily help Michael, but this fight seemed way out of my legue.

I dived out of the way with Claire in synch with me. But Eve had the totally wrong idea she went toward Oliver. I grabbed her ankle in mid-leap and pulled her away screaming.

'You fool, do you understand what I said? Claire has the book!' He shouted at Michael.

'I don't care.' _My thoughts exacaly._

'You have to care! If you don't give it over, they'll rip you apart to get it. I'm trying to save you!' He said.

_Screw you no-one wants your help bloodsucker._

Michael seemed to be on the same page - no same word - as me because he responded with 3 lightning punches. I watched as Michael and Oliver battled it out, it was hard to tell who was winning until Michael dilivered a punch that knocked a fang straight out of Ollies mouth. _OK so Michael's winning._ Oliver made a suprised yelp that I'v never heard, but desperatly wanted to here, Come out of a vamps mouth. He leaped on MIchael and started giving it back to him. _OK so now Olivers winning. . . SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT._

'Eve.' Michael yelled as he finnaly got Olivers leg and started dragging him toward the door, Oliver was screaming and grabbing at the floor. I had has to smile because the whole scene looked like. Michael was a farther dragging his son back to his room after the kid had been naughty. And Oliver looked like the son who was trying to get away.

'Eve revoke the invatation. Do it. Eve.'__Michael dessperatly shouted but Eve was still stitting on the floor. I then grabbed her and pulled her to her feet and shook her as hard as I dared do to a girl. But she was acting like _I_ was a ghost - staring right through me blindly. _I heard about this vamp-screwing-with-your-head stuff but never experianced it. Eve seemes to be in a total trance. _Claire then came in front of me and _slapped_ Eve. Hey I'm all for a bitch fight, but Claire puching someone seemed totally out of charcter. It payed of, the light in Eve's was restored. She put her hand a cheak,

'Hey what was that f-' She started but Michael cut her off.

'Eve revoke the invatation NOW!' He shouted.

'What I-' She stoped herself obviously studing the scene infront of her.

'Oliver get the hell out of our house.' She annouced like a queen, demanding to be listened to. Oliver froze like ice, the only thing that continued to move was his eyes darting furiously from left to right. Michael grabbed a arm and leg and threw him in to the street, but being a vamp he bounced up almost immidiently and ran for the door. But a invisible 'wall' was in his way and he shot right off it.

'You're not welcome,' He said breathlessly.

'And Eve quits her job.' He stated the obviouse incase the stupid vamp was confused. He slammed the door on Olivers ugly/pissed off/anoyed face. He lent on it catching his breath,

'You okay?' Eve said

'Peachy.' He said nonchalontly - Wasn't expecting him to pour his feeling out or anything 'cuz you know guy. But I'm learning alot about Michael then I ever learnt in school. . .

'Eve stay away from the door, he got to you once he can do it again. You to Claire.' He then grabbed her and pushed her down the looks-like-a-dump hallway witch had floorboards everywhere and wallpaper strips laying around. He sat her down.

'Claire?' He said getting her attension.

'umm yes.'

'the book.' He told her.

'Oh. Yeah. Well see, there was this floor in the library where they were going through books, and Professor Wilson was stealing things, and-' He held up a hand to stop her instead of saying shut up.

'Do you have the book?' He asked tensly.

'Yes.' She said.

'Please tell me you didn't bring it here.' He said sounding scared.'

'Well yeah.' She answered. Michael dropped on to the couch.

'Sweet baby Jesus, Claire don't you pay attention to what happens in this town.' I think now would be a bad time to mention that _I_ found the book and knew that Claire was bringing it here. _Oh well. . ._

'You really have the book?' He said hoping Claire had a bump on the head and suddenly realised the no she doesn't it was her messed up brain talking. He was out of luck.

'I guess.' She answered and went to get it, but Michael grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

'No leave it, less we know about it the better.' He said.

_Note to self, (When Claire was gonna get the book she headed to the bookcase.)_

Hey Michael can speak for himself, I'm the dumb one I need to know this stuff.

'We need to figure out what where going to do, because Oliver wasn't kidding around. He wouldn't have come here if he didn't intend to kill us all for that book. As it was, he took a big chance he knows how strong the protection is on this house.' That answered the question that I've been asking, _how the hell did Michael beat a vamp._ I mean he's stong and everything but Olivers a vampire.

'That how you beat him?' I confirmed. 'Because I'm you're bestfriend but you're not that badass man.' i added before I looked to jelouse.

'Thanks asshole. Yeah I'm part of the house and that means I can use what the house has. It's strong. Really strong.' He said.

'Good to know.' I repied scince this meant we were all on the same page.

'So whats the plan?' Michael sighed n responce witch gave me the _wing it_ sign.

'Wait for daylight. Eve you ever seen Oliver outsde in the sun.'

'Umm.' Eve started.

'No. Mostly he stays in his office or in the bar area, away from the windows. But I didn't think vampires could be awake during the day!' She said.

'I think they can.' I jumped at the sound of Claires voice.

'If they're old. He must be really old.' She said. _How she knows that I have no idea, but I wouldn't put it past her if she was bestfriends with a vamp and got to know them really well, the girl NEVER listens._

'I don't care how old he is - He's not tanning. We wait for dawn and get Claire and the book out of here.' I said, in this situation I was esspecially concerned for her safety after the _vamp bestfriend_ thought and what happend that night. . .

After thinking that heat started to build in my cheeks.

_Oh My God am I blushing? Kill me now._

'She can go home.' Eve's voice snapping me out of my trance.

'They'll go there first.' She finished.

'But my parents, what about my parents.' Claire cried. I didn't answer, the memory of my mum being killed by vamps kept flashing back in my mind. But Claire was younger, and this was both her parents at stake. . . This is bad. I sat down next next to her comming to last choice.

'You think they'll listen if we tell them the truth?' I said, she seemed confused at first then it clicked in her mind what I was on about. Then she started _laughing_.

_OK I'm taking that as a no._

_'_Are you kidding they'd never belive it.' She said.

'Besides once you convince them of it, they'll have forgotten about it as soon as there out of town. Hard to be paranoid when you've forgot what's chasing you.' Eve said, she was now sat next to Claire and holding her hand.

'Ouch, so runnings out - for one thing we can't throw Claire's parents to the vampire wolves. . . Right?' I said. Eve n Michael nodded.

'And besides same problem for Claire. If we got her out, she'd forget why she's running and they'd chatch her.' Eve pointed out the down side again.

'So what do we do.'

'Trade the book.' Claire said. We all looked at her, she suddenly looked uncomfortable at all the attention.

'What? I was going to do it anyway, in exchange for somethings.' She answered.

'Like what?' Michael said.

'Like - Brandon not holding Shane to his deal.' _That's why she was so desperte to get the book. She wanted to help me._ I hid a smile.

'And Monica and her freaks backing off me. And protection for the dorms, so the students are safe.' She ended, it was all pretty good - atleast she's not asking for a ticket out of here.

'That's how Oliver knew I had the book. I messed up. I was trying to make a deal,I thought he was one of the good guys, not one of them.' She said.

'He's not one of them. He is them.' Michael told us in a matter of factly way that I had to ask. . .

'How do you know that man?'

'Because in a way I'm one of them, an something in me want's to do what he says.' He seemed ashamed by the last part.

'But not a big part right?' Eve said suddnely looking the most scared.

'No but he's deffinatly in charge.' Michael said. There's something wrong, I could see something out of the corner of my eye toward the window. Finally I got up and walked over to it.

I almost let out a gasp, because of the scene in front of me. A sea of pale face's all staring at the house, not moving. My eyes widened in the middle of it all was Oliver. I couldn't face the others.

'No kidding.' I said as cooly as possible.

'What you got man?' Michael asked.

'Vamp city man. Check it out.' He did I heard his footsteps behind me. He came and stood there, some of the glittering un-natural eyes focused on him. Then Eve & Claire came. They both left out a gasp, Claire stared, _this is way to much for a girl whose only known about vamps for a little over a week._ Eve was suddenly gone.

'SAme here.' I heard her voice call.

'Shane.' Michael said after Eve finished he jerked his head in the direction Eve's voice came. I went to the next window to be breath taken again, more of them all just stood there staring at the house. Me and Eve stared at eachother.

'Shit.' She said breathlessly.

'Where screwed.' agreed. Something glittered in Eve's eye. _Is she crying, damn I'm not good with crying girls._ Me and Eve fought alot, but at the end of the day we where still like a family, I setteled for putting my arm around her.

'Where gonna be OK.' I lied.

I don't know what's gonna happen but I know we are most deffinatly not going to be OK.

This is war, Glass House Kids vs Vamps. Someone has to win and I have an unsettling feeling it's not us. . .

_**I KNOW REALLY BAD CHAPTER, but it was really hard with this one Iam trying and don't worry the next chapters invole Shane more PLEASE REVIW I havent been getting many :-(**_

_**Nikkie**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	17. morganville Chapter 17

_**Once again havent updated in ages. . . I just havent getting that many reviws and was concentrating on my other stories SORRY! Any way please enjoy :-D**_

A small whimper escaped her lips, her forehead was hot.

Claire started to squirm in her sleep, she looked uncomfortable. From across the room I saw Michael watching her carefuly like he knew something I didn't.

'Wake her up.' He simply said and carried on paceing.

'Claire?' I whispered, she almost immidently opened her eyes as if she wanted to escape what ever dream she was having.

'You're having a nightmere.' I told her. She mummbled something to faint for me to hear.

'Michael!' Olivers voice floated through the walls.

'There's something you should see. Look out of your windows.'

'Trap.' I said and tried to grab his arms, but I was still sat down so he pulled away.

'Don't man.' I said trying not to sound desparate.

'Whats he gonna do pull faces at me?' He said making me sound like a idiot.

'If you start doing what he wants its hard to stop.'I reasoned. Consideration flashed across his face but he carried on toward the window.

_You know the last time someone didn't listen to me they ended up getting chased into a church. . ._

when he got to the window red and blue lights flashed into the whole room.

'What is it?' Claire asked, and got up.

'Hey! Seriously, guys. Quit playing their game.' I protested.

'Cops,' Michael said. He sounded distant and scared.

'They've got the whole street blocked off. They're moving people out.' He carried on explaining.

'What people? The vampires?' Eve asked as she walked over to the window.

'Sheesh,'I sighed.

'Fine. Don't listen to me. If a vampire tells you to jump off a cliff-'

'They're evacuating the neighborhood, Michael cut me off.

'Getting rid of witnesses.'

'Oh, shit,' _This is baaaad_

I finally gave up since none of them seemed to be showing any signs of running off - and went to the window.

'So just how screwed are we?' I asked, kinda already knowing the answer.

'Well, the cops arent vampires. And the Protections wont keep them out.' There was about 6/7 police cars, all there lights flashing outside our house. Michael was right none of the cops where vamps but there stares where hard and cold enough to pass for a couple, then two fire engins came. It took me a while to figure it out but then the pices fell together,

_They don't want witnesses for what's gonna happen, they need us out of the house ASAP and they've got fire engines. . . _

'Oh, shit!' I whispered.

'They wouldnt.' _What am I thinking, I know from experiance that vamps will do whatever to get there way._

'Yeah,' Michael said.

'I think they would. If this book is that important, I think they'd do just about anything to get it'. I was concentrating on what Michael was saying so hard that the next part came as a HUGE suprise.

Olivers face popped up in front of us, my first thought was _AGHHH IT'S UGLY _but my second one was, shit vampire!

We all screamed - Make the most of it, first and last time your hearing me scream -

'Its nearly five o'clock,' Oliver said, I had to strain my ears to here him through the glass.

'Were running out of time, Michael. Either invite me in and give me the book, or Im afraid this is going to get unpleasant.'

'Wait!' Claire said from behind me.

'I want to trade for it!' Olivers eyes were hard (er) and cold (er). I could feel Claire shaking next to me.

'Im very sorry, my dear, but that opportunity has come and gone. Were in much rougher waters now. Either hand over the book, or well come in and get it. I promise you, this is the best deal youre likely to get this side of hell.' He said.

'Shane, you Eve and Claire get into the pantry room.' I was going to protest but Eve got there before me.

'No way - I'm not leaving you!' She declared.

'They can't hurt me without hurting the house itself. They can't kill me without destroying the house. Understand, you guys are the vunruble ones.' He was staring at her in the same way vamps did when they where screwing with your head. He kissed her hand, then shot me and Claire an almost warning look. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips, Claire might have been suprised but I wasn't,

And I showed it,

'Huh? thought so.' then that made me remember my protective side of Claire. I grabbed her hand and said,

'Michael's right. Better get you girls some place safe.'

'You, too, Shane,' said Michael.

'No way!' I shouted.

'Not the time to be proving anything, dude. Just take care of them. I can take care of myself.' Michael countered. It was true, and I did not need to prove anything on the night that we've got the feds outside our house. I grabbed them and stered them both toward the pantry. I grabbed food and water and then threw them in. A smashing of glass from the living caught my attention,

'The hell?' I blurted and bolted for the other room. There was glass every where - MIchael was stood there looking skocked as 5 police men rushed in. _Crap!_ They rushed toward us with the supportive words of the vamps egging them on - _Kill them or we'll suck your blood._

But Michael had the power of the house helping him. He just gave them a punch and threw them outside, I got into full-on fights with them, but made them all unconciouse.

'They're comming in!' I heard Eve's voice call. I wirled and for the first time realised that Claire and Eve had followed me in. They blocked the door with a bookcase.

'Upstaires now!' Michael yelled. This time I didn't attempt to argue, instead I grabbed Claire's hand and ran for the staires. I was dragging Claire up, he legs where quite small so she wasn't going so fast. Then she triped - _Where screwed_

Ithought we where going to fall but then I felt a gust of wind right next to face, then heard a hollow crack. Looking up I was there was a girl who had swung a bat at me but missed as me and Claire fell. I glared at her and grabbed the bat menecing her with it driving her down the hall.

'Don't!' She cried as I raised the bat. I double taked - am I getting ready to hit a _girl?_

'Hell. I can't hit a girl!' I said, the girl relaxed. But I wasn't letting her off.

'Here Claire you hit her.' I said tossing the bat to Claire. But before she could swing, the other girl screamed and ran into Eve's room.

'Hey bitch that's my room.' Eve shouted in pure fury. She came out with a fist full of the girls hair,

'Hey Michael this one needs to go out!' She called down the staires before shoving her toward Michael who pushed her out the door. I looked at Claire feeling scared about what other suprises might be around the corner.

'Check the rooms. If one got in there will probobly be more, don't take chances yell for help.' I instructed. She went into her room, Eve went into her own so I headed into mine, as soon asI opened the door some random jumped me.

'Shit.' I gasped. He was on top of me and his fist was raised for a punch but I caught his hand inches away from my face. Then he just swung with the other, this time he got it - it didn't hurt but I still felt it.

'Dick head.' I spat.

'You'll regret that.'

'Oh yea?' He said in a cocky voice, I grabbed himand rolled on top of him.

'Yeah.' I answered and puched him several times before getting up throw him out side. As I was heading to the door, I heard yelling - turning around I saw about 3 other guys had entered. This fight was harder, they had an advanage of more people and this time they were pretty tough. But I got through it.

This time I made it into the hall, and Eve and Claire came out of Eve's room.

'Where's Michael?' Eve panted

'Downstaires.' I told her, she looked OK just out of breath. I looked at Claire she also looked fine. But then I looked at her hand she hand some black fluffy stuff in her hand.

'What the hell is that?' I blurted out of pure confusion. She looked at her hand and pulled a face. As she opened it I realised it was hair?

'You don't want to know.' No I really don't,

'Oh yeah and Miranda's locked in Eve's closet she said casully.

'That's a bonus, sorry I don't really like the kid.' I told her.

'Yeah,she's sot growing on me eaither.' Claire answered in a way that told me the hair an the floor was Miranda's.

'Come on we need to get to Michael.' She said in a determined voice.

'Trust me he's doing OK without us.' I reasured her.

'No he's not, the sun's coming up.' She told me. _The sun-? Oh crap the sun_

'Oh boy.' I said pelting down the staires. Michael needs us and I'm sticking behind him.

'Get upstaires.' He shouted as I came next to him.

'I don't need you.' I ignored him, I couldn't be asked to explain. So I grabbed him and shoved him into the hall. When he saw the light - he acted in a way a vampire would. He eyes went wide and scared.

'Oh no not now.' He said shackily.

'How long?' Claire asked.

'5 minutes maybe less. Damit!' He cursed. As he finished the bookcase next to the door moved and nearly fell but Michael caught it. He then put the sofa in the way.

'Get up staires.' He shouted at the girls not me because more guys where coming in and soon Michael wouldn't be here.

Sooner then usual because he was mid sentance when it happened. He was talking to Eve,

'Don't let Shane-' Then he was mist and then nothing.

'He's gone, he left us.' Eve said,

'He couldn't help it.' Claire reassured her

But Eve was right. He has left and now things are going to get messy. Michael was the strongest. And without him, we where screwed. There's gonna be a war. And we're going to die - the vamps are gonna kill us for some book.

We were soon moving the bookcase in front of the kitchen door, but I was still thinking. Should I do it? Should I not. It was really quiet, Claire's voice got me back to reality.

'Cane we go into the pantry?' She asked,

'It's to risky.' I told her. Way too risky - I then decided I should. It's Morganville everything will always be risky. Unless he comes. I grabbed my phone from the floor and dialed. But there was only a endless tone on the other side.

'They cut the line.' I sighed, Eve then got her phone out and passed it to me. 4 bars, yes! I high fived her but was concentrating on the phone,

'Pick up pick up pick up.' The ringing sound stopped,

'Dad?' I questioned,

_'The person you are calling is currently unavalible.' _A womans voice spoke,

'Crap it's the machine.' I moaned,

_'Please leave your message after the tone.' BEEP_ It finished.

'Dad listen if you get this it's Shane, I'm at Michael Glass's house in Morganville, I need you shock and awe, mancome running.' The girls where there so I couldn't say much,

'You know why.' I simply said. Then snapped the phone shut and tossed it to Eve.

'Girls upstaires. In the secret room. Michael you with us.' OUt of the corner of my eye I saw Claire shiver.

'Yeah he's here.' she told me.

'OK upstaries, I've kind of got a plan. GO!' I ordered.

_I hope I've made the right choice._

_But it'sdone now - and my Dad's comming to Morganville. And he's gonna kill the vamps._

_**There it is - finally**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIW !**_

_**nikkie**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	18. morganville Chapter 18

**Hi! Urm okay don't tell me how long I've not updated in, I'm sorry but I've been focusing on my other stories but since I got another idea for a story I wanted to finish this...**

**Also earlier on I mentioned maybe doing 'Dead Girls Dance' in Shane's POV – which I will do if you want, review and say,**

**Other than that**

**Enjoy!**

'_Never have any regrets Shane, what's done is done.'_

My father's voice echoed in my head as I paced around the room, now I couldn't contemplate whether ringing him was the right choice because I'd done what he'd been waiting for. I'd called him and told him it was the right time to bring down Morganville and finish off what he'd been wanting to do his whole life.

But I had to ask myself why I didn't call him before, because I was scared of what he'd do all the chaos he'd cause. Maybe it won't be so bad, from what I can hear outside Morganville is already on its knees. No one will blame me for any extra mayhem. Right?

Mayhem wasn't even the word for it. Frank never cared about innocent people caught in the cross fire – even if it was me. But I didn't care about myself, now other people where involved and I had to protect them. Michael and Eve where my closest friends and with Mike not being human nor vampire coupled with Eve looking like a wannabe I could really think about their chances of survival.

And now there's Claire. I couldn't really put a label on what Claire was to me, mainly because of the million different emotions that surged through me when I kissed her. She didn't deserve to be caught up in this; she was too naive for Morganville and the thought of any vampires hurting her made me sick. I had to protect her, and I knew what I had to do.

I walked to the bookshelf which held too many books that hadn't even been opened. I'd secretly read and enjoyed a few, but nobody needed to know that. The black leather bound book caught my eye as quickly as it did the first time I saw it. Swiftly grabbing it I tucked in into the back of my jeans.

We tried so hard to keep this out of the vampires' hands but honestly I didn't care about them and I defiantly wasn't going to let them win by killing us and getting what they wanted in the first place. I had to do this to keep us safe.

I couldn't continue with my dilemma because know, closer to the railings, I could hear what was going on upstairs.

'See? Told you she was a punk.' A demanding bitchy voice rang through the otherwise silent house.

_Monica?_ _Oh what the hell is she doing in the house? Way to make my day worse._

I quickly walked over to the bottom of the stairs and saw one of the weirdest things I'd ever seen. The first thing I noticed was Eve who'd fainted or was possibly faking to get away from the drama next to her, which involved Claire bending over and holding her stomach in front a horrified looking Monica who was covered in sick. Cool. Her 2 minions - one who I recognized as the girl who poured all that acid crap all over Claire's back - where also there with knives in their hands, fantastic. Bu the award for best weapon in the Glass House went to Richard 'Dick' Morrel, who was stood with a big ass gun... pointing in Eve and Claire's direction.

'Hey!' I shouted getting the attention of everyone on the landing.

'Enough already. I'll give you the damn book. Just leave them alone.' Choice made.

'Not fair.' I looked at Monica who stared at me in disgust. It wasn't hard to give her the same look back as she was sweating and had vomit on her no doubt expensive dress.

'Richard, shoot him.' She said it like a Queen addressing a soldier, but before I could react Richard cut in.

'No.' He said flatly. _Thank God_.  
'I'm a cop. I only shoot who I'm told to shoot, and you aren't the chief.'

'Well, I will be. One day.' I sincerely hope not. Monica being chief police on her 'time of the month' would be bad for any guy who ever dissed her - including me.

'Then I'll shoot him when you are,' he said. 'Shane, right? Get up here.'

I was not gonna let a Morrel boss me around.

'Let them walk out of here first.' I told him nodding in the direction of my girls.

'Not going to happen, so just get your ass up here before I decide I don't need either one of them.'

I would have protested and tried to negotiate more but when he pulled his hand back and cocked the gun I decided it was best to keep my mouth shut. No arguing with a loaded rifle.

I walked up to the end of the landing, trying to get close to Claire was not happening 'cause Richard was already in front of me asking questions.

'Where is it?' He mused.

'The book? It's safe. And it's someplace you'll never get it if you piss me off, Dick.' Being cocky was my go-to emotion, but it appeared now was not the time for it.

He pulled the trigger and I nearly joined the 4 girls in screaming. My eyes darted over Claries' fragile body but there was no injury.

I then saw smoke coming out of a hole in Michaels door, _Great another door we need to fix._

'Kid,' Richard said calmly but in a clearly stressed voice, 'I am not in the mood. I haven't slept in thirty-six hours, my sister's crazy – '

'Hey!' Monica protested. But he ignored it, _at least we agreed on one thing._

' - and you're not my high school crush - '

'He is not my high school crush, Richard!' Ew, why does he have to rub salt in old wounds, none of us need o relive Monica's obsessive days.

'The point is, I couldn't give a crap about you, your friends, or your problems.' Prick.

'Because for me this isn't personal. Monica will kill you because she's nuts.' I would bet my life on it.

'I'll kill you because you make me kill you. Are we straight?'

'Well,' I said picking on his bad choice of words, 'that's kind of a personal question.' It made me chuckle too myself and I'm sure it would have had the same effect on other if Richard hadn't swung the gun around and aimed directly at Claire.

She visibly tensed as she stared down the guns barrels. Okay I seriously need to stop.

'Dude, I'm kidding, all right? Kidding!' I tried to act like I wasn't bothered but my stomach dropped when I saw tears well in Claries eyes. Now's the time.

I held up one hand for caution, to show Richard I wasn't trying to pull anything, and with the other I carefully pulled the vampire Bible from my jeans and held it out.

'That's it?' Richard seemed shocked I actually listened.

'Swear to God.' I simply replied feeling the pang of guilt I'd expected.

'Monica. Take it.' He ordered her'

She stepped forward and snatched it out of my hands, and with some of her pride still intact she said.

'You are not my high school crush, idiot.'

'Great. I can die happy, then.' It's not like I'm now at some terrible loss.

'I'm shooting the next person who talks who isn't my sister,' Richard said now annoyed with the teenage squabbling. 'Monica?'

To confirm I was being honest Monica opened the book with her perfectly painted fingers.

'There's a hole in it. And another book.' She stopped then staring at the Latin with the same confused face I had.

'Oh my God. It really is. I thought for sure she was bullshitting us.'

'She knows better.' Richard said with an edge to his tone, 'Let me see.'

Monica tilted the open Bible toward him, his eyebrows raised impressed by the careful hand writing.

'So, we're square, right? No shooting or anything.' I said hoping I hadn't made a mistake.  
Richard took the book from his sister and looked up at me.

'No shooting. He relieved me. 'I meant what I said. I'll only kill you if you make me. So thanks, I really didn't need the paperwork.' _Thanks?_

He walked towards the steps leaving behind 3 moody skanks.

'Hey, wait!' I yelled. 'Want to take your psycho sister with you?'

Richard stopped and sighed. 'Right. Monica? Let's go.'

'I don't want to,' she whined. 'Oliver told me I could have them.'

_Take them? The Hell?_

'Oliver's not here, and I am, and I'm telling you that we have to go. Right now.' She stood there with crossed arm, and Richard simply looked over his shoulder. 'Now. Move, unless you want to fry.' Excuse me.

It made her grin and she turned and blew me a mocking kiss. 'Yeah. Enjoy the barbecue!'

She followed him with the girl from TPU right behind her, but the other girl who I didn't know stood there awkwardly staring at us. My trust for her raised a small notch when she put down the knife she was clutching. 

'Monica set a fire.' She said explaining the barbecue references, 'You should get out while you can, and run like hell. It probably won't help, but - I'm sorry.' She turned and followed the others out.

I had no idea what to think so I didn't.

'Hey.' I turned to Eve. 'You okay?'

'Taking a nap.' She grinned. 'I thought maybe if I stayed down, you'd have it easier. Help me up.' 

She seemed quite woozy and unstable so Claire came over to take one arm.

'Did I get that right? You actually handed it over?' She asked.

'You know what? I did. And it kept you guys alive, so there you go. Hate me.' It was true and the girls smiled, I was about to mention how I wasn't going to but wisps of smoke curling under Claire's door caught my eye.

Dammit, the fire.

'Oh my God!' Claire gasped running to her burning room. She made the mistake and pulled away in reflex. 'We have to get out of here!' She panicked.

'Like they're going to let us go? And no way am I letting this house burn. What about Michael? He can't leave!' I didn't know the science of it but I knew Michael couldn't survive without the house. 

'Fire trucks!' she yelled. 'There are fire trucks outside - '

'Yeah, to keep everything else from going up,' Eve said. 'Trust me. This is their easy answer. The Glass House goes up in flames, along with all their problem kids. Nobody's going to help us!'

As usual we have to help ourselves.

'Then we have to do it,' I said. 'Yo, Michael! You there?' I called out to my ghost best friend.

'Here's there,' Eve said shifting uncomfortably. 'I'm cold.'

'Anything you can do?' I asked him glad I wasn't the one he was ghosting up.

Eve's eyebrows furred together, 'Yes? No? Oh. Maybe. He says maybe.'

'Maybe's not good enough.' I said bluntly. I went into the room closest to me – Eves – and grabbed the comforter. 'Blankets, towels, whatever, get it in the bathroom and soak it down.' Something banging on the inside of her closet snapped me out of army mode. 'Oh, and let Miranda out, will you? We can hate her later.'

Claire walked, stood at a distance, and kicked the chair away. Standing at a distance was a good thing because the freaky chick shot straight out and legged it down the stairs leaving behind a trail of Goth attire.

'My clothes!' Eve yelped franticly picking them up probably worried we'd see her lingerie. She grabbed an armful and dumped it another room.

'Yeah, way to stay focused, Eve!' I yelled at her. Chicks.

I was done socking the comforter and stood up, 'Stay back.' I said looking at Claire.

Her room was literally up in flames, and I mean everything. Firstly I went for the curtains trying to stop the flames spreading.

'Be careful!' I heard Claire yell at me cautiously.

'Don't just stand there!' I yelled back. 'Blankets! Towels! Water! Move!' I ordered. 

I heard her frantic footsteps run away feeling lonely in the burning room.

**YAY! I did it, please please, please review! This story is coming to an end I want a couple more reviews!**

**Love!**

**Nikkie**

**xxx**


	19. morganville Chapter 19

_**Hola readers! I don't even know if anyone is going to read this because I came on this website recently and it was just like really less reviews and not many new storys so... but I was like whatever I like this franchise and am determined to finish this story!**_

_**I'm 9 reviews away from 100 and after this the next chapter will be the last one so please tell me what you think after and as always...**_

_**Enjoy**_

The raw smell of smoke burned the back of my throat. It was a totally unwelcome smell considering what happened the last time I was in the middle of a house fire. This time though it was with what is basically my new family and this time I was actually able to do something about it. I looked over at the two girls, Claire and Eve, slumped again the wall also wrinkling their noses at the smell, and then I looked in the air searching, in my own weird way, for Michael – who was probably floating nearby watching unable to do anything. The three of them meant so much to me, even Claire, who was fairly new to my but had quickly earned a special place in my heart.

Am I being sentimental? Ew. Need to stop doing that.

I settled next to the two of them just as the doorbell – through all the chaos – rang clearly through the house.

'You're kidding me? Did you order pizza? Good idea, I'm starving.' I said only half joking.

'I think you have brain damage.' Eve said as she stood up.

'Yeah, because I'm starving.' I replied, once again I'm not totally joking here. It has been a long day and I seriously...

There was a loud crash downstairs and I was officially snapped out of anything that wasn't 100% serious and I could see that the girls had the same thought. Both of their faces dropped and their eyes went darker.

'Guess this is it,' I said. 'Sorry. Last stand at the Alamo.'

Eve jumped up and hugged me. Normally I'd object pretty strongly but this time it felt to get this kind of comfort. She then turned and hugged Claire which lasted longer because – girls. And then it was me and Claire. I vaguely remembered the last time the two of us got this close.

I will not let anything happened to any of us. I will protect them.

I grabbed the nearest weapon to hand, which happened to be a baseball bat, pretty good. And took stance in front of the girls.

A woman, not to young not too old, walked down the hallway with the kind of grace that could only come from a vampire. I'd never seen her before but she looked totally calm like she was walking through her own house and like she didn't notice half the hallway was burned. She stopped a few steps away from the three of us and spoke in a voice that matched her chilled vibe.

'There's no need for that,' she said looking at the raised bat in my hand. And then flicked her eyes up to meet mine. 'You must be Shane. Hello. My name is Amelie.' 

Urm what the hell? She knows me – probably doesn't like me then. And I know I recognize that name.

'You can put that away,' Amelie said. 'You won't need it, I assure you.'

She turned and left the doorway. We stared at each other frowning, Claire looked the most worried.

'Is she gone?' Eve mouthed at me. I turned on my heel and took small steps forward into the hallway just in time to see the vampire push aside the painting and click the button underneath it revealing the secret room. Well there goes that hiding place. 

She went up into the room and everything was still for a few seconds until she said,

'I think you have some questions. I have some, as well, as it happens, and it would be prudent if we indulged each other. If not, then of course you are free to go - but I must warn you that Oliver is not happy. And when Oliver is unhappy, he tends to be rather childish about lashing out. You are not, as they say, out of the woods quite yet, mes petits.'

Awesome. Q and A with some intrusive vamp who appears to be team Ollie.

'Vote,' I said to the girls. 'I'm for leaving.'

'Stay,' Eve said. 'Running won't do us any good, and you know it. We need to at least hear what she has to say.' Now Eve's being logical. Looks like Claire gets the decider.

'I get a vote?' she frowned and I almost grinned at her.

'Why wouldn't you? You pay rent.'

'Oh. She saved my life today. I don't think she's - well, maybe she's bad, but she's not, you know, bad. I say we listen.' Fair enough. She's always logical.

I shrugged at her. 'Whatever. You go first.'

Amelie had apparently felt it was best to continue to act like she owned the place and was sat on the sofa totally still. The first thing I noticed however was the two large bogy guard type looking men stood in the shadows. No doubt they where vamps too. Who the hell is this woman?

'Claire.' She said as we entered. 'Ah, and Eve, how lovely.'

'You know me?' Eve asked, surprised. She took a look around at the other two vampires.

'Of course. I always pay attention to the dispossessed.' Cute word. She should try 'the free'

'And your parents are particular favourites of mine.' Ugh of course they are.

'Yeah, great. So who the hell are you?' I asked pretty bluntly not taking into account she looked like the type to cry over any type of curse word.

'Amelie,' she said. That part I know. 'I thought you knew whose symbol you wore from birth, my dear.'

Excuse me? 'I don't wear any symbols.'

'That's true. You don't now.' And I never will. 'But everyone in this town did once, including those from whom you sprang. One way or another, you are owned, body and soul.'

It was only the fact that I knew the vamps in the corner could rip my jaw that stopped me from telling her exactly what I thought about that..

'You have a question,' Amelie stated ignoring my death stare. I blinked. Can she mind read?

'Yeah. How did you get in here? Oliver couldn't.' That's a good start

'An excellent question, well phrased. And were I any other vampire, I would not be able to do so. However, this house is my house, first and foremost. I built it, as I built several such in Morganville. I live in each of them in turn, and while I am in residence the Protections will defend me from any enemy, either human or vampire. While I am absent, they will exclude vampires, if the residents are human, and of course humans if the residents are vampires. Unless the proper permissions are given.' She inclined her head like some kind of elementary school teacher. 'Does that answer your question?'

'Maybe.' I thought taking it in. So it is her house. 'Why didn't it protect Michael?'

'He gave Oliver permission to enter, and, in doing so, forfeited the house's Protection. However, the house did what it could to preserve him.' Amelie spread her hands. 'Perhaps it helped that Oliver was, in fact, not trying to destroy him but to change him.'

'Into a vampire,' Eve said.

'Yes.'

'Yes! I always wanted to ask why that doesn't work. I mean, the vampires keep on biting, but...?' Oh God. I don't need a lesson on vampire reproduction.

Amelie said nothing. She seemed to be thinking, or remembering; either way, it was a long and uncomfortable silence before she said, 'Have you children any concept of geometric progression?' Urm. No way.

Claire raised her hand. Of course Claire raised her hand.

'And how many vampires would it take to turn the entire world into vampires, if it was so simple as that?' Amelie stared at Claire. 'My dear, I do not expect you to answer, though if you would like to work out the math of it and tell me someday, I should be most interested to see it. The truth is that we came very near to it, in my younger years, when humans were much fewer. And it was agreed - as it has lately been agreed among you humans - that perhaps conservation of game is a wise idea. So we - removed the knowledge of how to create more vampires, simply by refusing to teach it. Over time, the knowledge was lost except to the Elders, and now it is lost altogether, except in two places.'

'Here?' Claire asked.

'Here,' Amelie said, and touched her forehead. 'And there.'

She pointed at me.

'What?' Claire and Eve both blurted and for a moment I was as confused as them until I remembered what I'd shoved in my back pocket. Is there anything she doesn't know.

'Yeah,' I said, and pulled it out. I'm busted anyway. 'It was all I could think of.' I explained.

I tipped it open revealing the pages of the small leather bound book which I'd hidden in a random book from the bookcase.

'Very clever,' Amelie said. 'You gave them the cover, filled with words they did not want, and kept for yourself what was important. But what if I told you that it was the cover they were after, and not the contents?'

Interesting. Remember she's not on your side. ;I had to play the odds.' I replied dryly.

'Wise gamesmanship,' she said not sounding totally complementary. 'In fact, I told you that Oliver is unhappy, and so he is, because he has allowed that' - she nodded toward the pages – 'to slip through his fingers. And so I find that I come to you for a favour.'

Finally. An ending to this crap. 'A favour? Like a deal?'

'Yes, Shane. I shall make a deal for what you hold in your hand, and I promise you that it is the only deal that matters, as I am the only vampire that matters. I will take the book, and destroy the last written record of how vampires may be created, which will ensure my continued survival against my enemies, who will not dare to move against me for fear of losing what only I know.' She sat back against the puffed cushions, looking me up and down. 'And for this, you and all in this house will receive my Protection for as long as you should choose to have it. This will cancel any other, lesser contracts you might have made, such as the agreement you made with Oliver, through Brandon.' Hmm. Sounds good I guess.

'Oliver - is Brandon's boss?' Claire said asking my next question.

'Boss?' Amelie looked like it wasn't a word she'd use but she nodded anyway. 'Yes. Exactly. While I do not command Oliver, neither can he command me. Until he discovers the secrets I hold, he cannot unseat me in Morganville, and he cannot create his own followers to overwhelm mine. We are...evenly matched.'

'And this would have changed that.' I confirmed.

'Yes,' she said softly. 'That book would have destroyed us all in the end. Vampires as well as humans. I owe you a debt for this, and I will pay it as well as circumstances will allow.'

I thought about it. It sounds OK, I mean it gets us out of this mess and we get rid of the book. I looked at the girls in turn who gave me nods. 'Michael?' I asked knowing he'd be pissed if I didn't. 'Yes or no?'

A strong chill waved over for a couple of seconds and somehow seemed like it was trying to be soothing. I sighed.

'Guess that's a yes. Well, anything that pisses off Oliver is a good deed, so...' I held it out expecting it to be snatched straight out of my hand. But it wasn't.

She made no move to take it. 'Understand,' she said, and her eyes were bitter cold, 'that once this is done, it is done. Your Glass House will remain, but you are bound together. None may leave Morganville, after. I cannot risk your knowledge escaping my control.'

Bitch. I knew it.

Fuck it what other option is there.

'Yeah, well, if we go now, we're toast anyway, right?' I continued to hold it out. 'Take it. Oliver was right about one thing: it's nothing to us but death.'

'Au contraire,' she said. Sucks I failed French. Her pale white fingers took it from mine. 'It is, in fact, your salvation.'

She stood, looked around the room, and sighed a little. 'I have missed this place,' she said. 'And I believe it has also missed me. Someday I will come back.' She pressed the hidden catch on the arm of the settee, and without another word to them turned to leave.

'Hey, what about the cops?' I asked remembering our other problems. 'Not to mention all those people who tried to kill us today?'

'They answer to Oliver. I will make it known that you are not to be troubled. However, you must not further disturb the peace. If you do, and it is your fault, I will be forced to reconsider my decision. And that would be...unfortunate.' She flashed her fangs. Fuck. Remain calm. 'Au revoir, children. Do take care of the house more carefully in the future.'

Her two vamp guards went with her. Smoke and silence. There was no sound on the stairs after. 'Um...what did we just do?' Claire asked sounding like the child I once thought she was.

'Pretty much all we could, I'm checking the street.'

I said wanting to see if the head-vamp kept the first part of her word.

We walked down together each with some kind of weapon, but there was need for any of it. Everyone was gone, cars and everything. Apart from the damage to our house it seemed nothing ever happened. Morganville all over.

'Crap,' I said noticing the symbol that match the one on the cover on the book we'd just given away hung up above our doorbell. 'Does that mean she wrote the damn book, too?'

'I'll bet she did, for backup," Eve said. 'You know, the symbol's also on the well in the center of town. It's the Founder symbol.'

'She's the Founder,' I said slowly making sense of everything.

'Well, somebody had to be.'

'Yeah, but I figured it was a dead somebody.'

'Funny,' Claire said, 'but I think it is a dead somebody.'

Oh yeah. I laughed and Eve snorted as she held one back. That's a good point.

I slung my arm around her thin frame. 'you still quitting school.' I asked hoping she'd answer with a simple yes.

But no.

'Not if I can't leave town.' Claire smacked herself in the head, thinking through all of Amelie's conditions. 'Oh my God! I can't leave town! I can't ever leave town? What about school? Caltech? My parents?' Realising you can't leave this hell hole must be pretty shocking.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her warm forehead in my sorry attempt to comfort her. 'Tomorrow's problems,' I told her 'I'm going with let's just be glad there's a tomorrow, at this point.' And she smiled at me agreeing. I made a warm chill rush through me.

Eve closed the front door. It swung open again in the breeze. 'I think we're going to need a new door.'

'I think we're going to need Home Depot.' I said looking around. This is not going to be fun.

'Do they sell stakes at Home Depot here?' Claire asked us. We both looked at her as if she was insane.

'Dumb question.' She admitted. 'Never mind.'

But is anything she says actually dumb?

_**Chapter 19 done and dusted WOO! Took me ages. I'm writing this at 1:30 am by the way.**_

_**Review please cos I'm thinking of doing English writing in college but I'm not sure.**_

_**Expect the closing chapter within the next few weeks... Love you guys**_

_**Nikkie X**_


End file.
